This Means War
by DaydreamDepartment
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D had been watching Hiro Hamada. Unfortunately, so was HYDRA. After Hiro is kidnapped by HYDRA, he is thrown into an all out war between the two groups. He finds himself helping S.H.I.E.L.D after learning HYDRA had a hand in his parents death, and discovers secrets that were hidden for years... and probably for good reason.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Bus was soaring through the sky, it's pilot set on landing in Oregon. There was a man claiming he saw what looked like the Hulk stomping around his backyard. Coulson was always getting calls like these. The Hulk scared people to the point where if they saw something bigger than a bear, they figured it was a big green rage monster.

"Coulson, not to be a bother, but, doesn't this seem like a waste of time?" Simmons asked Coulson as they sat in the commons area of the large airship.

"Well, the way I see it," Coulson said, shifting in his seat on the couch to face simmons, "when I get a call about a gamma monster in Oregon, it seems like it's worth checking out."

"Right… but every other time we've gotten a call like this, it's either been a gorilla, or a _very _large man. What would make this time any different?"

"Simmons, when we get calls like this, it's our job to check them out. It doesn't matter whether or not it's a false alarm. If we don't check it, something might happen."

"You mean… like the boy who cried wolf?"

"In a way yes. Except it's the villagers who are the ones to blame, because they didn't do what they should have and checked to see if their was a wolf."

"So the ones giving the call are the boy, we're the villagers, and the Hulk is… the wolf?" Simmons never liked the way Coulson tried to convince her of things. It was confusing. None the less, he usually knew what he was doing.

"Precisely," Coulson replied, smiling the in the same smug way he always did.

"_Coulson,"_ Melinda May spoke through Coulson's radio.

Coulson picked up his radio and answered. "What is it May?"

"_I just got a call from an agent in San Fransokyo. He wants to talk to you."_

"San Fransokyo? Put him on the line." This call concerned Coulson. There was something going on in the city of San Fransokyo that he had been investigating. The agents there never had any news to report about it, so this must have really been important.

Melinda redirected the call to Coulson's cell phone and he answered it. "Hello?" he answered.

"_Phil Coulson? This is agent Isamu Yamada from San Fransokyo."_

"Yes, we've talked before," Coulson said. "Is there anything to report?"

"_Well… there's a problem."_ Coulson hated that word. It always meant something bad was going to happen. He should know, he's heard that word too many time to count. "_The boy you asked me to keep an eye on has… well he's gone missing."_

"What?!" Coulson stood up from where he was sitting. "When? What happened?"

"_We're not sure. He left his house at noon yesterday and he never came back. A few people say they saw a van pull out of an alley and drive off with him."_

"Anything else? Any other details?"

"_Yes actually. The witnesses say they saw a logo on the van and gave a detailed description of it. It was a HYDRA logo."_ This was a double whammy. A boy on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s super human list goes missing, and it turns out his captors are HYDRA.

"Agent Yamada, I need you to find any trace of where that van came from. If any traffic cams caught it, I want to know about it. My team and I will be landing in the city shortly."

"_Understood sir."_ With that the S.H.I.E.L.D agent hung up.

"What was that about sir?" Simmons asked. Couslon had forgotten she was there.

"Come here Simmons," Coulson said, heading toward the command center. "I want to show you something." Coulson walked into the command center with Simmons following him. He moved his fingers across the holo table, trying to access a file.

"What are you doing?" Simmons asked.

"About seven years ago," Coulson said, still moving his fingers across the table, "a robotics expert was added to S.H.I.E.L.D's super human list."

"So, what, someone as smart as Tony Stark comes around, and that's cause to add him as a super human?"

"It's not his intelligence that makes him super human. It's his age." Coulson pulled up the file he was looking for and showed it to Simmons. The information included a picture of a young boy who couldn't be more than fourteen years old."His name is Hiro Hamada. He has one of the most advanced minds S.H.I.E.L.D has ever seen. He was added on to the list when he was seven and built a laser out of spare parts. No mind that young should be able to process information that fast, so we deemed it a super human ability. We haven't gotten too involved with him until about six months ago, when he formed a superhero group called the Big Hero 6, which consists of him and his friends wearing suits with different abilities that cover the major concepts of science; chemistry, engineering, robotics, you name it."

"Alright, so he's smart. What's the situation?"

"I was just informed that as of yesterday, he was kidnapped, by HYDRA. We should have kept a closer eye on him, it makes sense. A young boy who can't protect himself and has a greater IQ than that of Tony Stark. It should've been obvious that HYDRA would go for him."

"Maybe it wasn't his intelligence," Simmons said. "HYDRA could have found S.H.I.E.L.D.'s list and captured him for the sole reason of being super human."

"Maybe," Coulson said, rubbing his chin. "But either way, HYDRA has him now, and it's our job to find him." Coulson picked up his radio. "May, we're changing our course. We've got bigger things to worry about than some false alarm."

"I knew it," Simmons said.

"_Where to Coulson?" _May replied.

"California," Coulson said. "We're going to San Fransokyo." The picture of Hiro Hamada gleamed on the surface of the holo table. Somewhere that boy was being used, maybe even tortured by HYDRA. From what Coulson had read about the boy, he was a smart aleck, and if he said the wrong thing to HYDRA, they might do something drastic.

* * *

**(A/N) Man, i've always wanted to write a fanfic for AOS, and ever since I got into Big Hero 6, this was the result. Hope you guys like this one, because I plan on making it a long one. Note: I plan on only updating every week. This helps people to be informed of the story becuase the most recently updated story is at the top of the list, and if I try to update everything all at once, my story will be drowned out by the newer ones. Hope that made sense. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	2. Chapter 1 Captured

**Chapter 1: Captured**

Hiro awoke with a start in an unfamiliar room, with all sorts of thought racing through his head.

_Where am I? _came up a lot, and also _How did I get here? _And then it all came flowing back to him. _The van. I was walking home and there was that damn van. But… but where did it take me? Where am I?_

Hiro looked at his surroundings. The room was made of pure white tile, and Hiro was laying in a bed that was against the wall. The bed was white as well; the comforter, the sheets, the pillow, ect. Hiro sat up in the bed and quickly noticed he was still wearing the clothes he was kidnapped in. Against the wall in the other side of the room sat a long metal table that had tools spread out across it.

This confused Hiro even more. _Tools? Am I supposed to build something? _

Above the table was a flat screen TV suspended from the wall. Hiro was disapointed when it wouldn't turn on. There wasn't a remote anywhere either, so he couldn't watch TV. At this point, Hiro made the chose the only option he could.

"Hello?" he said aloud, hoping someone heard him, but also dreading that someone did so.

There was shuffling from outside the large metal door. There was the sound of hinges being unlocked, and the door slowly creeked open. A man stepped inside. We wore a black leather leather jacket that almost resembled that of a trench coat. The jacket had a strange logo on the right side that was unfarmilliar to him. It was like a skull with tentacles, very strange. The man also wore similar pants, and combat boots. He was bald, but what really got Hiro's attention was the eight inch scar going across his eye. This man looked like something out of a horror movie.

The stranger entered the room and closed the door behind him. Hiro could hear the hinges being locked back into place. He was still. The man remained the same way for a few moments, then began to speak.

"Ah," he said with a smile, "Hiro Hamada. I've heard remarkable things about you." The man had a very unmissable german accent.

_Wait. Am I in Germany?! _Hiro thought. _No, no I couldn't be _that _far from home. It feels like i've only been asleep for a few hours._

"I know you're probably asking yourself who I am, and where you are. I will answer...some of those questions," the man continued. "I am Ansgar Teufel, and I will be makeing your stay here as… comfortable as possible." Ansgar Teufel talked as if Hiro knew where he was and what he was doing here.

"Where am I?" Hiro finally asked, not able to move his eyes which were fixed on Ansgar's scar.

"That… is one of the questions I cannot answer."

"Alright. Then, what am I doing here?"

"Ah, there we are; your purpose," Ansgar said with a somewhat excited look. "Hiro, there are very few actual intelligent people in the world. There are those who have a skill, but where did they learn that skill? Someone tougth them. If you need to be tought something, you are therefore stealing the knowledge of someone else. It is the person that created the knowledge that should be credited. You, are one of those kinds of people. Someone who created something to teach." Hiro had no idea where this guy was going with this. Was he being punked? Were there cameras in this room that played this live on TV for everyone to laugh at?

"Your robotics expertise has caught our attention. Our scientists have developed technology that is decades ahead of anything else, but you have created things that can only be seen in dreams."

"Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Hiro asked. He knew he was being watched by S.H.I.E.L.D, and it would make sense that they would want him to join due to his intelect. But kidnapping? Hiro drew the line there.

Ansgar just laughed. "S.H.I.E.L.D? Of course not. S.H.I.E.L.D is a group that tries to control the world from behind a … shield of super humans. We try to help the world the be the way it should. The way it was always meant to be." This guy had to be the most vague person on the face of the planet. Who was we?

"And who exactly is 'we'?" Hiro asked, slowly backing away from the man.

"That is another question I have decided to dodge."

"What's the harm in knowing?"

"None… to us. We need your help Hiro." The man pulled out a long device from his pocket and clicked a button. A square hologram popped out of the device, and displayed pictures of another. Hiro was shocked at what it was.

"My… my microbots? You want them."

"Please understand that this device could have revolutionized the world, had it not been for it's violent use being made public." He pulled another device from his pocket that looked like a remote. Ansgar pushed a button and the flat screen flashed to life, showing an image of Robert Callaghan a.k.a Yokai. Ansgar continued to speak.

"It was a shame to see such a brilliant man use such a marvelous creation for evil. These microbots of yours could be the greatest thing mankind could ever behold. This is why we need them."

"So bad that you had to kidnap me?"

"Would you have listened to us if we hadn't?" He had a point. Hiro was always being asked about his amazing invention by his classmates and fellow scientists, and he hated the constant annoyance. The whole kidnapping thing definately caught his attention.

"Alright, let's say I _wanted_ to give you my microbots, I couldn't. I'm fresh out," Hiro said, sitting on the bed.

"You constructed them once," Ansgar said, "it must be possible for them to be built again."

"It took me three months to make just a few bins of them. You just expect me to stay here for that long?"

"If that is what it takes."

"And… and what if I don't want to?" Hiro said in a threatening tone. Ansgar remained silent as he pushed another button on the remote. The TV now showed several videos of people. But not just any people; Hiro's friends.

"This is live feed from our ground team in San Fransokyo. Refusing my request will not put my superiors in the happiest of moods. These friends of yours seem innocent, there seems to be no reason for them to die." The smile on the man's face was replaced with a unpleasant frown. He was actually considering hurting his friends; Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon, all of them.

"They can handle themselves in a fight," Hiro said, trying not to look phased by the man's words.

"Oh, can they?" Another button was clicked, and the flatscreen now showed a live feed of Hiro's Aunt Cass. "What about her? If you ask me, she doesn't seem ready for a gunfight at all." Now Hiro was scared. Aunt Cass was the most innocent person he could think of. If she ever got hurt…

"Who the hell are you," Hiro said.

"I believe i've already told you my-"

"I mean who's 'we'? What's this group that you're so proud of-"

"We are HYDRA, boy!" Ansgar spat in his face. "And we don't take no for an answer," He nodded toward the video of Aunt Cass. She was sitting in a chair with tears in her eyes. She knew Hiro was missing, and the last thing she needed was to be stormed by HYDRA agents.

"What would you have me do?" Hiro asked quietly, giving into the demands. Ansgar's mood seem to lighten a little.

"I've already told you what we need. You will be constructing the microbots and we will be more than happy to equipt you with whatever you need."

"I'll… I'll need a 3D printer. It's how I made the shells to house the microbots' robotics."

"It is done. Glad you could see things our way." Ansgar shut off the TV. He walked over to the door and knocked three times in certain places. Must've been some kind of code. The hinges could be heard and the door was opened. Ansgar walked out without another word, leaving Hiro in silence. That is until he punched the door in anger. This man had threatened his friends and his only family left, and Hiro wanted to see him dead.

_HYDRA? _Hiro racked his brain, trying to remember where he had heard that name. Then it clicked. It was the terrorist group from the 1940's that Captain America had taken down. But… but that was almost seventy years ago. HYDRA still existed?

Hiro shook the thought away. That was the least of his worries, yet the main point of them at the same time. He had no choice but to build HYDRA the microbots. Hiro didn't even want to imagine what they would do to his friends and family if he refused.

* * *

Three Months Later.

Hiro was sick of this. He was sick of being HYDRA's slave. Every time a Ansgar or a guard came into his room to check on his progress, he wanted to jump out at them and hit them 'til his fists bled. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything without his loved ones being hurt, so he decided to build microbots for HYDRA and then he could leave all of this behind. Or could he? What if HYDRA kept him prisoner or even killed him to stop him from talking? This was pointless. Either way he was dead… No. No he was doing this to protect the one he loved. He'd keep working, and whatever happened afterwards, he would just have to accept it.

Hiro had finished his bin for the week. Every week, he would completely fill a bin of microbots, and a guard would come and take them away to who knows where. HYDRA hadn't given him a limit. He had been making microbots for month without stopping, so he assumed that they would tell him to stop at some point. He definately had constructed more microbots than he did last time. Probably having to do with the lack of breaks. He would occasionally get meals, which he couldn't complain. HYDRA was evil, sure, but damn, they could make some good steak.

HYDRA didn't know it, but Hiro was playing them. He had created possibly billions of microbots over the three months he was held captive, but what he hadn't built was a means of controlling them. The neurotransmitter was left unbuilt in the event HYDRA decided to try something. Hiro hadn't exactly thought of a plan on what he would do when they discovered this, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Hiro leaned back in his desk chair, and closed his eyes for a minute. He was given a 'lights out' time and a time to wake up to avoid being tired, but Hiro was still exhausted. He felt like he could sleep for days. Then their were gunshots.

Hiro fell out of the chair from the noise, and stared wide eyed at the door. There were gunshots, screams, and men yelling orders to fire. Then all was silent. Hiro listened for a while, and there was nothing. Then the door swung open and a man in body armor stormed in, a pistol pointed in front of him.

"No!" Hiro screamed, covering his face with his hands. "I'm making your microbot's you've just gotta give me more time!" Hiro was expecting to be shot in the head. Maybe HYDRA had found out he never planned on building the neurotransmitter, and now they were going to kill him.

"Hiro Hamada?" the man asked in a soft voice. Hiro uncovered his face and saw the man had lowered his weapon. Who was he?

"Y… yeah," Hiro replied shakily. "Who are you?" The man walked over to Hiro and crouched to his side.

"My name is Agent Coulson. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. We're here to bring you home." Hiro slowly began to stand up, as did Agent Coulson.

"Don't worry," he said. "We're gonna get you-" Hiro don't know what came over him, but he hugged the man right there.

"Thank you!" he said through the sobs. "Thank you so much!" Hiro had been trapped here for so long. Just knowing someone was looking for him was enough, but now they had actually found him and he was going home.

"It's alright," Coulson said, lightly hugging the boy back . "You're safe now. Come on." Coulson began walking out the door, and Hiro followed. The first thing he noticed were the bodies. The guards he had seen everyday for the past three months were lying on the floor, blood seeping from bullet wounds. The second thing he noticed were the soldiers. They lined the hallways, holding guns to their side looking at Hiro. He knew someone was looking for him, but he didn't expect S.H.I.E.L.D. to send an entire aarmy to find him. Lastly he noticed the hallway. Hiro had never left his room, but when the guards or Ansgar came to check on him, he could peer through the open door and see a slight sliver of hallway. It was nothing like his neat, tiled room. The hallway was all stone. Not like stone blocks, but actual stone. It was as if HYDRA had just bore into the earth and built a room there. There were rusty pipes running along the walls, whatever they contained, it was probably for evil HYDRA purposes. Or maybe it was just water. There were also fresh bullet holes from the gunfight that had just went down. There were no windows, so the only sunlight that illuminated the hallway came from hanging lights on the ceiling.

Coulson began walking down the dimly lit hallway with Hiro in tow. He had to take big steps to avoid stepping on any bodies. He then notice that there wasn't just HYDRA soldiers that had died, there were also some S.H.I.E.L.D agents as well. That made Hiro fell bad. These people had risked their lives for him, and now he was walking through the hallways, stepping over their carcases.

The hallway ended at a door. Coulson pushed a button, and it opened. Clearly, it was an elevator. Hiro entered the very old looking elevator. It was one of those ones that looked like they were built for construction purposes instead of lifting people. Coulson pushed yet another button, but rather than going down, the elevator was slowly moving up. Were they underground?

The whole way up, it was silent. Then Coulson spoke up.

"We've been searching for you for months," he said, not looking at Hiro. "We raided every major HYDRA base we could find, but nothing. Then we intercepted a message that stated you were nearly done with the… microbots? Anyway, we followed the message back here, and, well, here we are."

"Thanks, again," Hiro said. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone would find me. Where are we?"

"Texas," Coulson said matter of factly. "We weren't searching anywhere near here to begin with. We went all across Europe, and HYDRA bases stuck out like sore thumb. We never expected them to set up shop in the U.S." HYDRA. Just from analyzing Coulson's words, Hiro could tell they were a major group. How did they remain hidden from the public for so long? From what he read about them, they rolled around Germany in tanks, but now they were being sneaky.

The elevator stopped after a couple of minutes. They must've been deep underground. The door in front of Hiro and Coulson opened to reveal a junkyard. Hiro squinted at the sunlight; something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"This place… is under a junkyard?" Hiro asked, his eyes adjusting to the light

"Would you look for a terrorist organization here?" Coulson asked with a smile. That made Hiro feel a little better. He had been through months of complete hell, so it was nice to finally smile.

There were several cars and vans parked outside the junkyard with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them. The back of one of the vans opened uo, and a man about in his mid twenties came out, looking at Hiro.

"You found him?" he said with a slight scottish accent.

"Yeah Fitz," Coulson replied. "We got him." Coulson led Hiro into the back of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars.

"We're taking you back to San Fransokyo," Coulson told him. "HYDRA won't come for you again. We'll make sure of that." He closed to the door and began speaking to the driver. "Take him back to the bus," he began talking quieter, probably not wanting Hiro to hear, "and make sure your not followed. HYDRA went to tremendous lengths to find him, I don't want there to be an ambush." With that the driver got in, and the car was moving.

Hiro had been trapped in that god forsaken place for three months, and now, he was finally free. He began to tear up at the thought of seeing his friends again. He was going to see Baymax again. He… he was going to see his Aunt Cass again. He was going home.

* * *

**(A/N) The End. JUST KIDDING! Come on, I would never write something this short. You read the summary, you knew this would be a long one. You know that dramatic music at the end of all the Law and Order episodes when someone is saved or is stopped from going to jail? I imagined that when Hiro got out of the elevator. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	3. Chapter 2 Getting A Message Through

**Chapter 2: Getting a Message Through**

Hiro sat in a comfy couch in what seemed like a lounge aboard a very large jet that Coulson kept referring to as 'the Bus'. After driving for what seemed like miles, the driver stopped at a hangar with where Coulson and the man named Fitz were waiting.

The plane itself was huge. It wasn't like an airliner, it was like the largest private jet Hiro had ever seen. Not that he had seen many private jets in his lifetime.

Coulson had told Hiro it would be about four hous before they lended in San Fransokyo, so he had decided to just stay put during that time. For whatever reason, he didn't feel like his curious self, and didn't explore the plane.

After about an hour of sitting around, Coulson walked into the room. He wasn't wearing his body armor now, because why would he? He was now wearing a charcoal suit, and he sat down in the chair across from Hiro's place on the couch.

"You doing okay?" he asked kindly. He seemed like a nice guy, always wanting to know whether or not Hiro was fine.

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "I'm fine." Coulson began to shift in his seat, looking like he was about to start talking about something else.

"Hiro, when they held you captive… what were they having you do?" he asked, looking at the boy curiously. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"No it's… it's fine. They… were having me make microbots for them. I know you already know what those are. It's obvious S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been watching me for a while." Hiro's tone changed to an annoyed one at that last statement.

"You're right," Coulson said firmly. "We have been watching you, although we have very little intel on your microbots. Would you mind elaborating?" Hiro didn't feel like explaining his past to a man he only knew for a few short hours. But, he saved him from HYDRA, so it was the least he could do.

"At first… I made the microbots for a school project. They were going to get me into SFIT, and they did. Then," Hiro bit his lip, "there was this fire. I thought the microbots were destroyed, but my professor-"

"Robert Callaghan," Coulson finished. "Yes, we know about him. He's in our files. We know how he used the microbots for his own purposes. We're keeping tabs on him too."

"But, he's in prison."

"Well, you can never be too careful."

"Anyway, HYDRA had me making them millions of microbots every week, and I have no idea what for."

"We can only assume whatever they're doing with it, it's most likely not going to be in our favor. When we arrived to rescue you, none of the rooms had the microbots in them. Wherever they are, we have to-"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Hiro said smugly.

"Why would that be?"

"I built them their microbots, but what I didn't make was the neurotransmitter."

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"The microbots are controlled by thoughts. The neurotransmitter sends those thoughts to the microbots, but I didn't build one. So, I basically made HYDRA billions of paperweights." Coulson smiled.

"Clever," he said. "You're just as smart as we thought you were."

"I've been told so," Hiro said.

"Well," Coulson said getting up, "we'll be landing in San Fransokyo in a few hours. Why don't you take a look around the Bus?"

"Maybe," Hiro said. Coulson walked through a door and out of the lounge. Hiro liked talking to him, it made him feel safe. Maybe that's how he was trained to talk to kids. It was very effective. None the less, Hiro decided to get up and explore. It wasn't everyday you got to ride on a private jet.

The hallways were long and filled with various doors, all of them locked of course. Then Hiro came across one that was wide open. It lead into a small room that looked like a kitchen. There was a young woman inside drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh, sorry," Hiro said. "I didn't know someone was in here-"

"No it's fine," she said. "You can get something to eat if you'd like." Hiro walked into the room awkwardly. This woman had a kind smile, but Hiro still didn't feel comfortable talking to a complete stranger. Sure, Coulson was a stranger, but he had had conversations with him. This was Hiro's first time meeting this woman.

"So," she said, "your Hiro Hamada?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… yeah that's me. You?"

"I'm Jemma, Jemma Simmons, but you can just call me Simmons."

"Alright then Simmons," he said. "Is this like a kitchen?"

"Yeah," Simmons replied. "There's soda and juice and stuff in the fridge, and there's plenty of snacks in the cupboards."

"Sweet. Thanks." Hiro walked over to a cupboard and opened it. Jackpot. He found an entire bag full of gummy bears. Hiro quickly snatched the bag and opened it up. The gummy bears were becoming fewer by the second.

"Wow," Simmons said with a smile. "You were hungry." Hiro stopped munching on his gummy snack. He realized how rude he must have looked.

"Oh," he said with gummy bears in his mouth. Then he swallowed them. "Sorry, I kind of haven't eaten since, like, yesterday."

"No, I understand," Simmons said. "Fitz got those gummy bears but never eats them. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you eating them." Simmons was kind. She kind of reminded Hiro of his Aunt Cass, someone he'd soon be reunited with.

"Okay, thanks," Hiro said, putting another handful of gummy bears in his mouth. There was silence for a while, until Simmons decided to speak.

"Must've been horrible, what HYDRA did to you," she said. Hiro stopped eating his gummy bears. "I could only imagine the kind of hell they put you through. I've seen what they do to super powered people."

"Well," Hiro said, "it wasn't _so _bad. All they had me do was build microbots for them. They fed me and everything, and once and a while they'd let me watch TV. They said they were going to be making my stay comfortable, but I just thought it was creepy euphemism- Wait why did you bring up super powered people?" That was strange. She said it like Hiro _was _a super human.

"Oh," Simmons said, "I thought Coulson told you… nevermind. If Coulson hasn't spoken with you about it, then neither will I."

"Are you saying i'm a super human?" Simmons sighed.

"I didn't know about you until you were kidnapped, but when Coulson told me about you, he mentioned you were on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s superhuman list. Said, that it wasn't natural or even possible for a child as young as you to have so much knowledge. The human brain doesn't work that fast." Hiro was quiet for a few moments. Then, he started to laugh.

"Oh, oh, I get it," he said, still laughing a bit. "When S.H.I.E.L.D. finds someone who's smarter than any of them, they figure they must be a superhero or something."

"Well, that's just what I heard," Simmons said innocently. "If you ask me, someone can be intelligent without being a superhero. Just look at Tony Stark or Hank Pym."

"Yeah," but both of those people are superheros. I get your point though."

"So, I have another question. What made you stay and work for monsters like HYDRA." Hiro sometimes found himself wondering the same thing. HYDRA was a terrorist group, who talked of peace, but brings destruction wherever they go. Then he remembered his friends and Aunt Cass.

"Well… the only thing keeping me there was my friends and family. When I told them I didn't want to do anything for them, they showed me live feeds of my friends and Aunt Cass. They were willing to hurt, maybe even _kill _them to…" Hiro stopped mid sentence. HYDRA still knew where they were. They must know Hiro was gone. His friends and Aunt Cass… they were going to come for them.

"What is it Hiro?" Simmons asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I… I … I need to find Coulson," Hiro said shakily. "Where's Coulson?"

"I think I saw him pass by a little while ago, maybe he went to the command center just down the hall-"

"Okay, thanks," Hiro rushed out the door, dropping his bag of gummy bears on the floor. He was now running down the halls. He needed to tell Coulson what was happening. He needed to tell him that HYDRA was targeting Hiro's loved ones.

Hiro was getting lost. The hallways were like a labyrinth, keeping Hiro from escaping, and driving him crazy. Finally he walked into a room. To the left, there was another room enclosed in glass. Inside stood, Coulson, tapping away at some weird-looking table. Hiro didn't hesitate to run in.

"Coulson," he said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, hey Hiro. Did you get a chance to explore the ship-"

"Coulson, I need you to listen," Hiro said, not wanting to waste any time. "When… when you raided the base I was being held in, did you find someone who looked like he was in charge?" Coulson stopped tapping at the table. "Hiro what are you talking about?"

"His name… his name was Ansgar, Ansgar Teufel. He was like… in charge around there or something. Did you find him?"

"We… swept the entire base. No one seemed to be in charge there. We eliminated all of the HYDRA agents, rescued you, and then left. It seemed like a low level base that received orders via radio communication." Hiro could feel his heart pounding against his chest. The man who had threatened Hiro's friends and family was still out there. Surely he was aware that Hiro was gone, and was probably ordering his ground team to advance on Aunt Cass right now.

"We… we can't go back to San Fransokyo," he said.

"Hiro, Hiro, slow down," Coulson said, approaching the teen. "What's going on." Hiro tried starting from the beginning. He wanted to spend as little time explaining as possible.

"When… when I first woke up in the base, a man named Ansgar Teufel came in and told me to make HYDRA microbots. When I asked what would happen if I refused, he showed me live video feeds of my friends and Aunt Cass. He threatened to hurt them if I didn't do what he wanted. He knows i'm gone now Coulson, he's going to hurt them now!"

"Hiro, calm down, we've had eyes on them for a while now. If any HYDRA agents tried to harm any of them, they wouldn't make it within fifty feet before getting shot-"

"It didn't stop them from taking me," Hiro said angrily. Coulson stopped talking. "Just let me call them, and tell them to be prepared. They can protect themselves better than any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent can, trust me." Coulson began rubbing his chin. Hiro hated when people did that. When people rubbed their chins like that, it meant that there was some good news and bad news.

"That might not be the smartest idea Hiro," he finally said. "HYDRA's constantly trying to intercept our communications. If you try to call your friends, or anyone else toward them, HYDRA would be on them at the drop of a hat. It's too risky."

"There has to be a way," Hiro said.

"Hiro, i'm sorry. But, calling them would alert HYDRA-"

"They're probably already going after them," Hiro interrupted. "If I don't do anything, they'll definitely go after them. Coulson, please." Coulson stared at Hiro for a minute, seeing the look of seriousness in his eyes."

"There… there is a way to stop HYDRA from intercepting a message, but only for a few minutes."

"A few minutes is all I need," Hiro said. He was going to get a message to his friends, and he didn't care if HYDRA knew.

* * *

Coulson had disappeared into a small room, and came out a few minutes later.

"I just talked to Skye," he said. "She should be able to block anyone from hacking into the phone you're using. You'll only have a few minutes, so think about who you're going to call, and what you're going to say." Hiro knew exactly who to call. Someone who always had her phone on her and never missed a call. He was going to call Honey Lemon.

"I'm going to call one of my friends," he said. "She _should _pick up the phone."

"Tell me Hiro, what exactly are you going to do after this call? You said you weren't going back to San Fransokyo."

"I… I don't know. I can't go back. The city will be the first place HYDRA looks for me. No matter how many agents you said would protect us, HYDRA won't let that stand in their way. They need me to build a neurotransmitter still, so they still need me. I… I don't know where i'll go."

"How about this," Coulson offered. "You can stay here with us, until we find this Ansgar guy. If we find him and take him into custody, we can tell him to cancel whatever order he's given to… advance on your friends and family." The idea sounded good to Hiro. He wanted to go back to his friends. He wanted to protect them. But, if he went back to San Fransokyo, he'd be handing himself over to HYDRA on a silver platter. They probably expected him to go back, but he wasn't about to play right into their hands.

"Sounds good to me," Hiro said.

A few minutes later, a woman, probably the same age as Simmons, walked out of a room with a phone in hand.

"Alright," she said. "The signal should be blocked from HYDRA for about four minutes. Whatever you want to say, say it fast." She handed Coulson the phone.

"Thank you Skye," he said. Skye looked at Hiro.

"So this is Hiro?" she asked, as if Hiro weren't even in the room.

"Yes he is," Coulson replied. "He's going to be staying with us for a while. There's a HYDRA commander looking for him, and until we bring him in, the only safe place for him is here."

" 'Sup," Hiro said waving his hand.

"Hey there," Skye said quickly. Unlike Coulson or Simmons, she didn't look like she wanted to have an in depth conversation with him. That was fine by Hiro. Skye walked away and into her small room.

"Okay," Coulson said, handing Hiro the cell phone. "Make it quick, make it count." Hiro nodded. He began to type in Honey Lemon's number, which he had burned into his brain by now. The phone was ringing, and it was dead silent in the room. The only sound Hiro could hear was his heart beating. It was probably going to jump out of his chest any minute. After hearing the phone ring a couple of times, someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ It was Honey Lemon's voice. Hiro was tearing up, he didn't know what to say. He was overjoyed to hear the voice of one of his best friends again. If that were the last thin HIro had to hear, he would be fine with that. Then he remembered he was on the clock.

"_Hello?"_ Honey Lemon said again. "_Is anyone there?"_

"Honey Lemon," Hiro managed. There was silence for a while.

"_Hi… Hiro? Is.. that-"_

"Yes, Honey Lemon, it's me. Listen I know you have question, but I don't have time to answer them. I was kidnapped three months ago by a group called HYDRA, and now they're coming for you."

"_Hiro," _Honey Lemon said. Hiro could tell by the sound of her voice that she was in tears.

Honey Lemon I don't have much time. HYDRA is coming for you. You guys need the be alert. They could be coming for you any second. I need you guys to protect Aunt Cass too."

"Hiro, thirty seconds," Coulson said pointing to his watch.

"Okay, I have to go-"

"_No, Hiro, wait-"_

"Just, defend yourselves. And tell Aunt Cass I love her." With that Hiro hung up. He sat in his seat, staring at the floor for a while.

"You did the right thing," Coulson said. "I've heard impressive things about your team. From what i've heard, they should be able to defend themselves."

"Yeah," Hiro sighed. "I know. So, what do we do now?"

"Now," Coulson stood up, "we track down Ansgar. Is there any information you could give us about where he might be?" Hiro racked his brain. When he was being held captive, Ansgar would sometimes enter his room while he was on the phone. He wasn't sure what the phone conversations were about, but every time, Ansgar mentioned... Miami.

"Miami," Hiro said the instant he thought it. "Ansgar always talked about Miami."

"It seems like a stretch," Coulson said, "but at this point, it's the best we got." Coulson turned and picked up his radio. "May, change of plans. Turn the Bus around, we're going to Florida."

Hiro was going to find Ansgar. He needed to protect his friends, and his Aunt Cass. When Ansgar was caught, they would be safe. Hiro could feel the plane turning around. They were off to Miami, where Ansgar was waiting.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Originally I was going to have Hiro meet Fitz, but I like the idea of him meeting Simmons better. I had a hard time writing this one, not sure why. I think I just got lazy. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	4. Chapter 3 Miami Madness

**Chapter 3: Miami Madness**

Instead of taking only an hour to get to San Fransokyo, the Bus didn't reach Miami until a day later. Hiro practically slept the whole way there. Coulson had given him his own room, which was only six feet by six feet, but Hiro still had no trouble falling asleep. He awoke when he felt the plane touch the ground.

Hiro walked out of his small room to find Coulson and a woman he hadn't seen before sitting in the lounge.

"Coulson," the woman said, "what are we even doing here? The only information we have on this guy is that the kid heard him say Miami a few times. This is a waste of time."

"Well, until something world threatening appears like robots trying to destroy the earth, than _this_ is our mission. I know it's not a lot to go on, but there _is _a known HYDRA base stationed in Miami. If Ansgar isn't there, than at least that's another base under our control."

"What about the kid? He's a liability. We can't take him with us."

"I know that May-"

"I mean he shouldn't even be on the Bus. HYDRA's after him. If we're flying him around, we might as well have a target painted on our back."

"May, the ship has a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. We _already_ have a target on our back."

"I'm serious Coulson. We're going up against an army. We can't be babysitting this kid."

"He's one of the most advanced minds the world has ever seen. I think he can handle himself." May got up from her seat in a chair.

"Well _I _think this is a mistake." May stormed out of the lounge.

"Well," Hiro said. "She doesn't seem to like me." Coulson must not have known Hiro was there. When Hiro spoke, he turned around surprised.

"It's not you," he said. "She's just doesn't like it when a plan's not perfect. Also, she's not in the best of moods today."

"Right," Hiro said. "So, when do we go out and find Ansgar?"

"_We_?" Coulson said, raising his eyebrow.

"I am coming, aren't I?"

"Hiro, I know back home you're a superhero, but with us, right now, you're just Hiro Hamada."

"So, what? I just stay here?"

"Fitz will still be here to keep an eye on you."

"Didn't you just tell May I could handle myself?"

"I was… trying to win the argument."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble Coulson, but i'm going with you." Hiro wasn't just going to sit around. That wasn't his style. Almost every day, he was out fighting crime with his friends. He wasn't about to sit back and do nothing while these people risk their lives to save his friends and family.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but this is going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll bring my armor."

"Your armor?" Coulson said skeptically. "You mean the armor that's an entire country away in San Fransokyo?"

"Not for long." Hiro pulled up his sleeve to reveal a wristwatch, which for some reason HYDRA hadn't confiscated. He pushed two of his fingers down on two buttons, and the watch was blinking with a blue light. "It should be on it's way."

"Are you saying you've developed technology similar to that of Tony Stark's?"

"Well, sort of. When i'm in the middle of the city, and there's a crime in progress, I just push this and the armor comes to me."

"Right. Like Iron Man."

"Yeah, but I don't have to shoot sensors into my skin. The armor just follows the watch's signal and can tell which part of my body to attach to. To be honest, I don't know what Tony Stark was thinking with the whole sensors in his skin thing. That seems a little extreme." Hiro admired Tony Stark's work, he really did. But, sometimes it seemed like he took the most dangerous paths to making technology, when Hiro could find the more safe way that made the tech work just the same.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you from going am I?" Coulson said sighing.

"Nope," Hiro said stubbornly.

"Well then, suit up. We leave in an hour.

* * *

Honey Lemon was pacing back and forth in Fred's bedroom. She had received a phone call the night before from Hiro, someone who had been missing for three months.

"Honey Lemon, calm down," Wasabi told her. "Are you sure it was Hiro? You said it was an unknown number, and why would he just hang up?"

"I _know _it was him Wasabi!" Honey Lemon yelled. "He sounded just like Hiro. He told me someone had kidnapped him, and that they were coming to hurt us."

"Who, who, slow down there," GoGo said. "Hiro said he was kidnapped? By who?"

"Oh, I know he said the name," Honey Lemon said, rubbing her temples. "It was the name of some organization. Something like… HYDRA! That's what it was." Honey Lemon could hear Fred jumping over the couch and walking over to her.

"Did you say HYDRA?" he said.

"Fred, do you know what that is?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We should all know what it is," he replied. "Didn't you guys ever pay attention in history class?"

"Uh, Fred," GoGo said, sitting in a bean bag chair, "we're science majors. We didn't get there by paying attention in social studies. What's the point?"

"HYDRA was a terrorist organization in the 1940's. Their leader Red Skull was the arch enemy of Captain America."

"That's why you know so much," Wasabi said matter of factly. "It's the story of the world's first superhero."

"Uh, yeah, duh."

"How could Hiro be kidnapped by an organization that was taken down in the forties?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Oh, you guys have so much to learn about conspiracies." Fred walked over to his TV and switched it on. On the screen was a news broadcast that showed a picture of a large airship crashing into an even larger building.

"One year ago," Fred continued, "the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base of operations, had one of it's own helicarriers crash head on into the building. The news said it was just some kind of a computer malfunction, but look at the damage. This had to have been done on purpose, and I think HYDRA's behind it."

"So, let me get this straight," GoGo said closing her eyes. "HYDRA has still existed all of this time without anyone, not even S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing about it? And now they've kidnapped Hiro? What's to gain?"

"Yeah, and why is it that your TV is always conveniently turned to the channel that sums up your point?" Wasabi asked. "I mean, this broadcast is from last year, how is this even possible?"

"Look guys," Fred said, ignoring Wasabi's question, "Hiro's a smart guy. Callaghan even stole his microbots because he couldn't make them himself. It only makes sense that someone would want him to build something… or something like that."

"Well, if he called me," Honey Lemon said, "then that means that he's free or something, and now he wants us to protect ourselves and Cass."

"You know what I think? GoGo said, standing up. "You guys are delusional. I know you guys miss Hiro, so do I. But I think you guys are just trying to make yourselves believe he's okay-" GoGo was interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" GoGo asked, running out of Fred's room with her friends in tow. The team ran out into Fred's backyard and looked to a large shed, where their armor was stored.

"Is something trying to get out?" Wasabi asked, not wanting to go near the loud banging. Fred began to walk to the shed.

"Let me check-" the shed door exploded when many pieces of armor flew out, causing Fred to fall on his back.

"Is that… Hiro's armor?" Honey Lemon asked, helping Fred to his feet.

"Where's it going?" GoGo asked.

"Hiro," Wasabi said, watching the armor soar through the sky. "Hiro's the only one who can make his armor do that. He must be out there… somewhere."

"But… where?" Honey Lemon was watching the armor too. Now there was no denying it: Hiro was alive. He was out there somewhere, and if he needed his armor, then he was in danger.

* * *

The small S.H.I.E.L.D team was standing outside the Bus next to an open hatch. This HYDRA base was pretty small, so they didn't need to bring a bunch of soldiers like last time.

"What are we waiting for?" May asked. "HYDRA might already be on to us. By the time we get there, Ansgar is going to be gone and we'll probably have a bunch of HYDRA agents waiting for us." May clearly was not one to just wing it. She wanted this plan completely thought out from beginning to end, without any bumps in the road.

"We're waiting for my armor," Hiro said looking at his watch. "Right now it's over Tampa, so it should be here in a minute." May gave him a blank stare, but Hiro could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to say something like 'I really want to throw you off the Bus during flight'. She must have saw Hiro as one of the bumps in the road.

"Well Hiro" Coulson said, "you're going to have to hurry up, because May's right. It's only a matter of time before HYDRA notices a S.H.I.E.L.D. airship has landed near their base of operations, so we need to-" Coulson was interrupted by the sound of rockets.

Hiro looked to the sky, and saw his armor flying toward him.

"Oh, i've got it," Hiro put his hand in the air, and his right gauntlet attached to his right arm, where his watch was. He needed to get that one on first, because without it, the rest of the armor wouldn't know where to attach itself too. Hiro had learned that when he made the mistake of putting his chestplate on first and was trampled by the rest of his armor.

"That's pretty cool," Skye said. Hiro didn't know what to make of her. He had only heard her speak a few words, so that clearly wasn't enough to label her. May on the other hand was obviously annoyed by Hiro's presence. "Why hasn't Tony Stark come knocking down your door?"

"Pff," Hiro said, "Tony Stark doesn't have anything on me. I'm like him times ten."

"You know there are people who have said that that have never been heard from again?" Coulson said. At that, Hiro stopped talking smack about Tony Stark. The rest of the armor was coming, so Hiro got ready. He caught the left gauntlet, which clamped itself around Hiro;s arm. Then came the chestplate, and the leg armor. Hiro had to grab his helmet. He learned that it probably wasn't such a good idea to have a large piece of metal flying who knows how fast toward his face. So, he decided he would just catch it, and place it on his head.

"Alright then," he said, adjusting his helmet, "i'm ready."

"About time," May mumbled, getting into a jeep that was in the cargo hold of the Bus. It was one of those cool suped up military kind of jeeps. May was driving, which kind of scared Hiro. "Get in."

* * *

It wasn't a very long drive. It only took about forty five minutes to get to the HYDRA base. Although to Hiro, the ride took ages. He had to sit in the back with Skye, while Coulson took shotgun and sat next to May as she was driving. There was silence for the entire ride, up until the point where Coulson began discussing the plan.

"Alright," he said, turning to face, Skye and Hiro, "the HYDRA base is underneath an abandoned warehouse just a mile or two outside of Miami. Once we're inside, we fight our way through any HYDRA resistance, and take Ansgar Teufel into custody. Only then will your friends and aunt be safe Hiro." That made Hiro feel better. That's what Hiro liked about Coulson; he was optimistic. Always saying that something's going to happen, rather than it might. Then Hiro began to wonder something.

"Hey Coulson," he said, "the base you found me in… i'm pretty sure it was made just for holding people, like a jail. What's this HYDRA base being used for?"

"We're not sure," Coulson replied. "It's small, but it's been emitting a lot of energy, much like the kind we picked up from the tesseract. Whatever it's for, we can only assume that they will guard it with their lives."

"Why does HYDRA always find the most cliché hiding places?" Hiro asked. "I mean really, an abandoned warehouse? They might as well hang a big neon sign that says 'HYDRA base. Bad Guys Get In Free'." Coulson stared at Hiro for a while.

"Out of everything I told you, _that's _the one thing you decided to analyze?"

"Well… yeah. I heard the other stuff too, but HYDRA's so stupid, it bugs me. How did they even manage to hide from you guys for so long?"

"HYDRA's cunning Hiro. They were inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. from the very start back in the nineteen forties, and only last year did they decide to show themselves."

"Well in any case, if the place is underground, then Ansgar won't have anywhere to run when we get there."

"Don't jinx it," Skye said. "We've actually seen people who can vanish into thin air."

"Uh, he was actually just jumping between our dimension and another," Coulson spoke up. Hiro was so far impressed by S.H.I.E.L.D. For the past year, they had been watching him, as if Hiro didn't know. It was obvious. He saw the same people, at the same place, at the same time of day, clearly they were following him, and Hiro didn't quite like that. He had heard stories about S.H.I.E.L.D. taking super powered people and trying to turn them into weapons. Hiro though that was an exaggeration, but he still didn't want to end up as some S.H.I.E.L.D tool But now, hearing all the talk about secret organizations, and dimension jumping men, he was beginning to like the way they operated. He never ran into any super powered criminals.

The jeep finally pulled into a heavily forested area outside of the city. Just a few miles into the forest was a large warehouse that looked like it hadn't been entered in years, not even by rats.

The team exited the Jeep, and began making their way towards the warehouse, pistols raised. Hiro didn't have guns, but he did have the repulsor blasts in his gauntlets. Man, his armor really _was _like Tony Stark's.

The warehouse had a large open door, like an airplane hangar, so they decided to enter through there.

"This place is creepy," Skye said, looking around. She wasn't wrong. It was pitch black, other than the light seeping through the open door. The place also looked like it was used as the set of a horror film. Broken machinery, hanging hooks and chains, it's like HYDRA had seen every bad movie ever, and based all of their locations on it.

"I've seen creepier," Hiro said, thinking back to his visit to Akuma Island. The place was practically falling apart when he and his friends found it, and it's where he found Robert Callaghan aka Yokai. This didn't seem any different.

A loud bang sounded from the corner of the warehouse, causing May, Coulson, and Skye to point their guns in different locations. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw something move in the shadows.

"Did you guys see that?" he whispered. Coulson nodded. Unexpectedly, he began to yell.

"Who's there?!" No answer. Then the dark figure leaped from the ceiling and landed in the center of the team. Skye began firing, only to have the bullets be dodged by the figure. They were wearing a black hoodie, and similar pants. Didn't seem like a HYDRA agent, but was still creepy none the less.

The figure was jumping around, dodging the teams fire like a ninja. May ran up to the hooded stranger and pointed her gun.

"Don't move, unless you'd prefer to be full of-" May didn't get to finish her sentence when her gun was whipped out of her hand by the figure's lightning quick hand. The attacker ran for the door. Hiro was beginning to think they didn't want to fight, but he still wanted answers. Hiro lifted his arm and shot a repulsor blast at the figure's back, knocking them on their chest.

"Woh, did you just kill him?" Skye asked.

"What, no," Hiro replied. "I hit them with a stun repulsor."

"Nice job," Coulson said, looking at the body of the hooded figure. The team began to sneak quietly toward the unconscious body, as if it would get up and kill all of them. Man, why couldn't Hiro stop thinking about horror movies?

The figure moaned in pain, and May grabbed them by their shoulder and turned them on their back.

"No!" the figure screamed covering their face with their hands. "Don't take me back, I can't take it!" The figures voice was masculine, but had a certain… well it was hard to describe. The voice sounded human, yet also not at the same time.

"Who are you?!" May yelled. Wanting to look at May, the figure moved his hands, revealing his face, and the first thing Hiro noticed is that it was covered in green scales

* * *

**(A/N) Creepy huh? Sorry I took so long to write this one, but I had writers block, also I got bored for a while, then I had this bowling tournament… don't judge me, these are all valid excuses. Kind of. But seriously, I had a hard time writing this one. At first I was going to have the creepy scaley guy be discovered following an exploration of the warehouse's basement, but then I thought that last part can wait for the next chapter. BTW, I know in Captain America Winter Soldier that it was probably revealed on the news that it was HYDRA who attacked S.H.I.E.L.D., but I like to think of it as a world where it was unknown to the general public that it was HYDRA. You know, for plot purposes. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	5. Chapter 4 Protocol E

**Chapter 4: Protocol E**

Hiro had seen many strange things in his life. He'd seen a rat in an alleyway that was the size of a stop sign. He'd seen his friend Fred eat a hot dog off of the sidewalk. He'd even seen one the HYDRA guards that was holding him captive dancing in the hall when the door was opened. Now, Hiro had mentally checked scaley man off of the list.

The scaley man looked more afraid of them then they were of him. Hiro didn't understand why. From looking at his hands, which were also full of scales, he could see very sharp claws where fingernails should be, so he definitely had something to defend himself with, and he clearly could handle himself in a gunfight without a gun.

Everyone was silent as May held the man to the ground. The only noise that could be heard was the man's heavy breathing and Skye gasping.

"Okay," Hiro said with an awkward laugh. "Clearly, I am high, and the man sitting before me does _not _actually have scales on his body. That's it right? I'm high?"

"No," Skye said looking at the scaley man in awe, "I see it too."

"So we're _both _high."

"No one's high," Coulson said. "He must be one of HYDRA's experiments." The man's eyes were darting back and forth, looking at everybody individually.

"What's your name?" May asked, still holding the man down.

"M...my... my name?" the man asked shakily. "My, name… I… I think I remember… my name." He squinted his eyes, looking like he was thinking hard. "I'm… my name… it's Lucas." He opened his eyes, moving them rapidly again.

"What… happened to you?" Skye said. Then Lucas's eyes stopped moving, and were now fixed on Skye.

"You… you're _not _HYDRA?" he asked, looking like he had tears in his eyes. Hiro couldn't tell if Lucas was actually crying or if his reptilian eyes were just _really _glossy.

"We're with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Coulson stated. "What did HYDRA do to you?"

"HYDRA," Lucas said with disgust. May was off of him now, but he was still sitting on the warehouse floor. He lifted his arms, and looked at his hands. "HYDRA did this to me. They… they put needles in me. They put needles in… in all of us. I was… the only one to… survive."

"There were others?" May asked.

"This must be one of the facilities where HYDRA is experimenting with powered people."

"No," Lucas said calmly. "No, they're not experimenting _on_ powered people. They're making their own. I was the result of what they called 'success'. They tried holding me here, waiting for someone important to show up. But I escaped."

"Are they here now?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Lucas said. "Yes they're here. All of them; the scientists and the guards." Hiro noticed that Lucas had stopped speaking so shakily. He wasn't stuttering, and was talking in full sentences. He was probably getting less scared knowing S.H.I.E.L.D. had found him. Like Hiro when he was found. Although it looked like HYDRA had done way worse to Lucas than they had to Hiro.

"Was there someone in charge here?" Hiro spoke up. "Someone named Ansgar-"

"Ansgar!" Lucas yelled, standing up quickly. "Ansgar… that monster injected me himself. Every month for the past three years he would come, and he'd bring that god damned scepter." Three years. Hiro was shocked. HYDRA had only held him for three months. But, then again, he was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. Was HYDRA planning on keeping him for three years if he hadn't been rescued?

"Scepter?" Coulson asked, moving closer to Lucas. "What did it look like?"

"I… I don't know. It… was gold, shiny… uh… it had some blue thing in it… I don't know. They've only brought it here a handful of times, and every time, they'd hook it up to wires and experiment on us." Lucas said all of this with such disgust.

"Loki's scepter," Coulson said. "HYDRA's been using it's power to experiment on people. Can you take us down there?"

"No!" Lucas yelled standing back. "No, i'll never go back down to that hell hole. They don't know i'm gone, and i'm planning on keeping things that way. But, the entrance is over there." Lucas pointed toward an opened part of the wall that had a staircase leading underground. That;s where Lucas must've escaped from.

"Okay, seriously?" Hiro said. "HYDRA also puts all of their bases underground? That's so pointless. What if they need to escape or something?"

"Hiro, I think it's in our best interest to _not _give HYDRA pointers," Coulson said. "Lucas, S.H.I.E.L.D. can help you. We have programs that help enhanced people. If you'd like, you can come with us once we're done here, just wait in the jeep."

Lucas was silent for a moment, thinking about Coulson's offer. "So… so you can cure me?"

"It's not that simple. We're not sure what HYDRA's done to you, and there's no guarantee we can fix it. But, we can hide you from HYDRA, and help you in any way we can."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "I don't exactly have anywhere else to go. When I was grabbed by HYDRA, I was living on the streets. I'll come with you."

"Good," Coulson nodded. "Wait in the Jeep. This facility can't be that large, so we shouldn't be long."

As the team began to head toward the opened door to the HYDRA facility, Hiro could hear the sound of the jeep's door closing as Lucas got in. He couldn't believe there was an actual _program _for people with powers. Sure, he knew about the Avengers, but Hiro had never knew there were more superheros out there.

The team made their way down the long staircase that seemed like it would never end. The only light came from the occasional bulb that was embedded in the wall every twenty feet they went down. The staircase was just as creepy as the warehouse if not creepier. There were cobwebs everywhere, the rock walls were missing sections of stone. Hiro even thought he saw a speck of blood on one of the steps. That's welcoming.

Eventually the staircase ended. To the right was just a wall, but to the left was a hallway that looked like it lead into a larger room. Coulson motioned for everyone to follow him, guns raised. The hallway seemed pointless. There were no doors, or anything indicating significance. It's like it was built solely to make the place look bigger.

At the end of the hallway, there was a large door frame, but no door. The team hid behind the sides of the door frame as they peered into the room beyond. There were large pieces of machinery everywhere, and it was dark except for the white glow of what looked like jail cells that had glass instead of bars. Those were to the left. To the right were the large pieces of machinery that didn't seem to be doing anything but take up space. In the center of the room was a small table… long enough for a body to lay on. Standing around it were three men in labcoats, and four armed guards were standing around them. Anagar was nowhere to be seen, but he had to be around here somewhere.

"I think we've stumbled upon something in the cell structure," on of the scientists said in a german accent. "Grab subject forty nine, and we can compare these." One of the guards began walking toward the jail cells, and stopped five feet away from them.

"Uh, he's not in here," he said. This man had an american accent.

"What!" The man in the labcoat from before walked angrily over to the guard and peered through the glass of the cell. "You imbeciles have one job! One! That subject was the most important thing in this lab and you idiots let him escape. Find him. Now!" The guards began walking to the door frame when Coulson, May, and Skye came out of the darkness, guns raised. Hiro stepped out last.

"No one's going anywhere," Coulson said. Before the guards could raise their guns, everyone but Hiro fired their weapons and the first three went down. The last one got had assault rifle raised, but only slightly before Hiro shot him in the face with a stun repulsor. He loved doing that. He noticed that he, unlike the rest of the team, had only stunned his target. The others shot their's without a second though. Hiro had never killed anyone before. He had always left the criminals unconscious for the cops. But, this was something the cops couldn't handle.

The team walked past the bodies with their guns pointed at the three scientists, who were raising their hands. Hiro could now see what was spread out across the table, it was a body. This one had scales like Lucas, but only in a few spots, and they were black. It's like they were burned. What was HYDRA doing down here?

"Ah, so S.H.I.E.L.D. has finally found us," the german scientist said, not smiling, but not exactly looking angry either. "I assume you freed subject forty nine?"

"If you're talking about Lucas," Coulson said, "then he's with us."

"You have no idea what it is you're stopping here," the scientist spat. "This is years of research and science in progress. We are only mere years away from being able to create super powered soldiers to protect the world."

"Or tear it down," Coulson said. "Ansgar Teufel, where is he?" The scientist laughed.

"Long gone," he said. Hiro's hopes were shattered. They had come here to find Ansgar, and put him away for good. But now, Hiro learned that he was nowhere to be found.

"Well then, I guess that leaves you with a choice," Coulson continued. "You could tell us where he is and we can arrest you, or you can not tell us and be arrested anyway.

"You don't seem to understand that you are not at any level to negotiate with us." The scientist pulled a small device from his labcoat and held it in the air. "Leave now, or I push this button."

"You know, threatening to push a button isn't all that threatening." It was to Hiro. Who knows what that thing did.

"We're willing to make a sacrifice to ensure our freedom. You get any closer and we activate a deadly chemical in subject forty nine's blood. Protocol E is what we call it." Man, that _was_ a sacrifice. From what Hiro had heard, Lucas was there most prized experiment, and they were just willing to kill him off so that they don't get arrested. Cowards.

The team stepped back a little. Classic bad guy move to threaten someone with a push of a button. And Lucas probably had no idea.

"Don't do something you'll regret," May said.

"Oh I won't regret it. Infact…" The button was pushed. A loud explosion was heard and the team looked up to the ceiling. Was that Lucas?

"There's something about us that you simply will never understand," the scientist continued. The team faced him again. "We don't care about our own safety like you S.H.I.E.L.D. stooges. We live to complete a goal, and that can be achieved without us." All three of the scientist wiggled something in their mouths and bit hard. The scientists were shaking now, with foam spilling from their mouths "Cut off one head… two… more… shall take it's… place. Hail HYDRA!" All three of the men fell to the floor, not breathing. The room fell silent.

"Lucas," Skye said horrified. She began rushing towards the exit of the underground lab. Hiro followed, as did Coulson and May. When they reached the surface, the team came running out of the warehouse to find the jeep. It was decimated. Where it was originally parked, a large scorch mark was burned into the ground, and the remaining pieces were scattered all around in flames.

"Lucas," Hiro muttered sadly. He was innocent. He had been captured by HYDRA and tortured for the past three years, and now he was dead, for no reason whatsoever.

Coulson walked over to the center of the scorch mark and knelt down. He was staring at a spot of burnt ground that was shaped like a person.

"Coulson, what is that?" Hiro asked.

"It's an effect of the chemical Lucas had in his system," Coulson replied. "It's Extremis."

A S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up crew came thirty minutes later to examine the lab. There were some scientists examining the scorch mark that had Lucas's imprint, but most of the agents were inside the HYDRA base. There was a hacker on the computers, who Hiro remembered Coulson calling Fitz, trying to pull up any information on what HYFRA was doing here, and there was a team investigating the strange chemicals that were everywhere. Simmons was at the table that held the strange body Hiro had saw before.

"I've never seen anything like it," she said. "It's like this person's cellular structure was just removed and replaced with that of a reptile. What exactly was HYDRA doing down here?"

"We're not sure," Coulson said looking around the room. "There was a living one, but you passed what was left of him outside. Scales seem to be the new fashion trend."

"About… what was outside," Simmons said, "HYDRA has access to Extremis? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken the last of it after the Centipede project."

"HYDRA _was _S.H.I.E.L.D. Simmons. I'm sure they got the extremis the same way they obtained Loki's scepter." Coulson said simply. "Though, it doesn't look like they're using it to make super soldiers. The scientists here used it as some sort of fail safe, incase any experiment got away. They seem to be taking another path entirely trying to give people powers. Where are we on that body?"

"Well, like I said, some spots seemed to have been replaced by reptilian DNA. I'm not sure what HYDRA was going for, but i'm glad there wasn't anything like this that worked,"

"Lucas worked. He escaped from HYDRA, and he looked like that, except he was green, and well… breathing."

"What's Extremis?" Hiro spoke up. He had been sitting in one of the spinning chairs by the computers, listening to the conversation. Coulson walked over to Hiro.

About two years ago, a company known as A.I.M developed a serum that was supposed to help wounded soldiers get back into the fight," he explained.

"_Supposed _to?"

"The director of A.I.M, Aldrich Killian, found that he could do so much more with it once a dangerous side effect was discovered. When someone not strong enough was given to much Extremis, they would… explode."

"Like what happened to Lucas?" Coulson nodded.

"Aldrich decided to make soldiers with his serum, but he was stopped by Iron Man. A while back, we encountered a group called Centipede. They were making their own soldiers out of their own serum, where Extremis was the key ingredient. We stopped them. Now it looks like HYDRA's gotten their hands on some."

Hiro began to wonder what it felt like. How did it feel to explode? Lucas most likely suffered, but Hiro tried to shake that thought away.

"Coulson," Fitz said, turning around in his chair at the computers. "I've found something." Hiro and Coulson gathered around Fitz as he was typing on the computer. "Apparently, this lab has been here for years. They've been conducting all kinds of experiments on people here."

"What's that?" Hiro pointed to a spot on the screen where there was a list of names.

"Oh, that appears to be a list of the scientists that worked here. He scrolled down the screen to show Hiro, then something caught his eye.

"Wait!" Hiro said. "Go back." Fitz scrolled up the screen until Hiro told him to stop. "There." Hiro couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"What is it Hiro?" Coulson asked. Hiro read the two names over and over again, trying to make sense of them. _Tomeo Hamada _and _Maemi Hamada._ "They're my parents."

**(A/N) DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUUH! So yeah, that happened. I feel like I put too much character development into someone who was going to die, but eh, too late now. Don't you feel bad for Lucas? I tried to insert Fitz into this chapter so you could finally see him. It took me a while to write this one. First, I had writers block, then I had my good internet back so I could play on XBOX. Wow, i'm lazy. None the less, I found time to write this chapter, and pretty well if I do say so myself. Thank you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot to me! That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 Doing Some Digging

**Chapter 5: Doing Some Digging**

Hiro was up for hours. After the cleanup crew was done with the HYDRA lab, Hiro had stored the information about it on a flash drive, which was now plugged into a laptop in FitzSimmons's lab that was in the cargo hold. Strange place for a lab, but Hiro didn't mind. What he was _really _focused on was his parents. What were they doing on a HYDRA staff list. Hell, what were they doing on _anything _HYDRA related. Hiro read the names over and over again, thinking he might have been mistaken, but it was as clear as day that those names belonged to his parents. But… why? Hiro hadn't know much about his parents, but from what he could gather from Tadashi, they were scientists. He never knew what company they worked for. That's when Hiro had the creeping suspicion that they were working for HYDRA. He shook the thought away and continued to try to hack into the secure HYDRA information.

"Hiro, i'm not sure all this lack of sleep is good for you," Fitz said, sitting in a chair and typing away at his own computer. "You should go get some rest. That information isn't going anywhere."

"I'm fine Fitz," Hiro said rubbing his eyes. "I just need another hour. I've never seen a program that I can't hack."

"Well, you've been at it for three hours. Whatever it is you're trying to do, it's clearly not going to work."

Hiro liked Fitz and all, but he was set on getting through these firewalls. For the past three hours, Hiro had been in this lab with Fitz, and he was actually a pretty interesting guy. He was the only one on the ship who was even close to being as smart as him. Almost. In the time he had known Fitz, Hiro had told him about the things he'd invented back at SFIT, and feeling pretty proud about it. But Hiro hadn't been through things like Fitz had. Fitz was constantly in the heat of action despite his profession. He had encountered superhumans that could lift shipping crates, ancient asguardian weaponry, and even a cyborg. Hiro had his share of criminals to fight, but he hadn't actually ever fought any metahumans.

"I," Hiro yawned. "I just need to find another way around-"

"Maybe Skye could do it," Fitz offered. "She's hacked her way into S.H.I.E.L.D. before. No doubt in my mind that she could hack a staff list."

"No, I can do it. I just need-" Hiro's head fell on the desk as he passed out from exhaustion.

"There, that should do it." Hiro heard a voice, but couldn't quite tell who it belonged to.

Hiro slowly opened his eyes to find Skye standing in front of his computer with Fitz.

"Thanks Skye," he heard Fitz say. "Hiro passed out after trying to do it himself."

"Really? It only took me a couple of minutes," Hiro finally opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on a couch in the lab. Had he fallen asleep? Hiro moved his body so that his legs dangled off the couch. Fitz noticed this and turned around.

"Oh hey you're up," he said. "I got Skye to hack into the list for you. I know you didn't want her to, but she actually got done fairly quickly."

Hiro looked at Skye who gave a weak smile. "Thanks," he said, walking over to the computer. "How did you do this so fast?"

"I've been hacking into computers practically my whole life. Code is like my second language."

Hiro just walked past Skye as if she didn't exist. He didn't want her help, and he didn't need. It.

He opened the file on the HYDRA staff list and found his parents' names. He still couldn't get used to seeing them anywhere close to being part of a HYDRA project. Maybe the files would give him a little insight.

He went to click on his mother's name first. Maemi. He hadn't remembered anything about his mother, but every time Tadashi or Aunt Cass said her name, it made Hiro feel good. He wasn't sure why. Hiro's heart sank when he clicked on the name and nothing happened.

"What? Why can't I-"

"Maybe you have to click somewhere else," Skye said.

"I know what i'm doing," Hiro said frustrated. Soon the mouse wouldn't move either. "What the hell is going on with this thing?" Then the entire computer crashed, but not before a faint HYDRA symbol was displayed on the monitor, taunting Hiro. The computer completely shut down.

"HYDRA had a fail safe on the information," Fitz said, looking at the monitor. Hiro didn't move. He had come so close to figuring out his parents' past, and now the information was gone.

"Damn it!" Hiro yelled pounding his fists on the desk. "This is why I should have done it myself. I could have worked my way around HYDRA's coding, find the fail safe, and deactivate it. Now I lost the only thing I can use to find out anything about my parents." Hiro began to storm out of the lab.

"Hiro, i'm sorry," Skye said.

"Save it," Hiro walked out of the lab and headed for his quarters. He wanted to be alone. He needed to think. He used to think much better with his brother around, but now he's learned to be able to think without anyone else's input.

Hiro walked into his small room on the bus and shut the door. He sat on the bed and looked out the tiny window. Clouds passed as the Bus soared through the sky. He wasn't sure where May was taking them. Coulson said that their current mission was to find Ansgar, but now all the leads were gone, so there was no way to tell where he was. Wherever they were going,

Hiro hoped it was getting him closer to finding Ansgar.

But for whatever reason, Hiro had totally forgotten about Ansgar and was more focused on his parents. If Skye hadn't touched the computer, Hiro probably could have found the information by now. But the information was gone now. HYDRA had implanted a fail safe in case someone had hacked into their network. This made Hiro think. HYDRA always seemed to be one step ahead of S.H.I.E.L.D. In case Hiro didn't want to build microbots, they threatened to attack his friends and Aunt Cass. When S.H.I.E.L.D. got a hold of their information, they implanted a virus that would delete the information. When Lucas was free and out roaming around in the world… they killed him. HYDRA seemed to have a plan for everything that went wrong. Hiro regretted wishing he was more like them.

As Hiro was looking out the window trying to think, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he mumbled.

"It's me." It was Skye's voice. "Can we talk?"

"Go away," Hiro said.

"Look," she continued to talk through the door, "i'm sorry. I should've checked to see if there was some kind of virus. I should've know HYDRA would pull something… i'm sorry." Hiro could hear her footsteps as she walked away from the door. He wanted to stop her, to talk to her, but then decided against it. He wanted to be alone right now. Hiro didn't know it but he was extremely tired, even after his short nap in the lab. He laid his head back on the pillow on his bed and shut his eyes, drifting into deep sleep.

"Baymax, is the scan done yet?" Gogo asked the healthcare companion. "Did you find

Hiro?"

"Scan complete ," Baymax replied. "Hiro is not within the city limits of San Fransokyo."

Gogo swore under her breath. She looked into the distance as she stood atop one of the many wind turbine in the city. She had flown Baymax up there to scan for Hiro, to see if HYDRA had him somewhere in the city. Hiro had given Baymax orders to listen to Gogo in the event something happened to Hiro. Alas, Hiro wasn't in the city.

"Are you sure?" Gogo asked. "Scan again.

"Gogo, this is the third time I have scanned for Hiro's vitals. From past results, I can deduce that scanning a fourth time will show no difference," Baymax said.

Gogo sighed. "Alright then. Let's head back to the café."

Gogo got on Baymax's armored back. She didn't have magnets to stick on like Hiro, but then again, she didn't do dangerous aerial tricks like Hiro, so she could stay on pretty easily. She flew Baymax through the city, thinking about what to do next. If Hiro wasn't in the city, then where was he? There was no way of tracking him. Baymax's scanner could only reach as far as the city limits, and no one knew how to upgrade it the way Hiro did. There was no way of finding him. No. Gogo shook that thought away. They were going to find their friend.

Baymax landed in front of the Lucky Cat Café. The team had been staying there after Hiro's mysterious phone call. He had told them to protect themselves and Cass. So far, no one had tried to attack them, but until Hiro was found, they couldn't be too safe.

Gogo opened the front door of the café and was greeted by the rest of the team, who were in their armor

Wasabi was leaning back in a chair, but stood up when Gogo entered.

"Anything?" he asked walking toward Gogo.

Gogo just shook her head.

Wasabi sighed. "So what do we do now? We just wait for him to come back into the city?"

"That might work," Fred said from one of the café booths. He was wearing his kaiju suit. "If he called Honey Lemon, then he's free. Why wouldn't his first instinct be to come back?"

"Yeah," Honey Lemon said, "but if he's not in the city, then he's probably really far away. How is he supposed to get back here?"

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Wasabi asked. "If we leave to go search for him, someone might come and hurt Cass. On the other hand, if we stay here, Hiro might get recaptured or something."

He was right. No matter what they did, they were putting someone in danger.

"Where _is _Cass?" Gogo asked, looking around the café.

"She's upstairs takin' a nap," Fred says, pointing a claw to the ceiling. Gogo liked the thought of Cass resting. For three months she couldn't sleep. She always had nightmare, nightmares about Hiro and what might have happened to him. Cass was relieved when they informed her Hiro was out there somewhere.

"I think our best option is to stay here," Gogo said. "I don't like saying it, but Hiro can handle himself. Cass needs us here, and besides, Hiro has his armor…" she stared off into space when she said this. Hiro had his armor. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hiro has his armor!"

"Yeah, so?" Fred said.

"So, all of our suits have tracers in them!" Gogo couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of that sooner. She mentally facepalmed herself.

"Hey, you're right!" Honey Lemon yelled.

"Baymax," Gogo looked at the robot, "can you find the tracer on Hiro's armor?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes," the marshmallow-like robot said calmly. There was a beeping noise coming from Baymax's head, and he began to speak again. "I have displayed Hiro's current location on my belly screen." Wasabi pulled Baymax's chest armor off, and revealed his belly screen. There was a map displayed, but it was zoomed in on a highway. A blip quickly sped across the screen and disappeared.

"Woh," Gogo said. Baymax zoom out." The highway shrunk, and the map now showed the outline of a state. Gogo recognized it as Colorado. The blip was moving slower now, but it was still not taking any roads. "What the hell? Is Hiro on a plane?"

"Maybe he's coming back!" Fred said excitedly, jumping out of his seat.

"Where was he taken?" Wasabi asked "He's over Colorado, but he's been gone for a while." It feeled Gogo with a tiny bit of relief that Hiro might be coming home. Then again, he could have been recaptured like Wasabi said. Even though the blip was heading in the direction of the city, there was a possibility that if he was in an airplane, he could land somewhere else. But Gogo held on to her hope.

"Alright," Honey Lemon said. "So we know where Hiro is. Now what do we do?"

"We stay here," Gogo said firmly. Everyone looked at her. "The way I see it, someone is still after Hiro and us. We need to stay here and protect Cass, and hope that that blip is coming here." No one responded to what she had said, but she knew they all agreed with her, even if they didn't want to.

Now they just had to wait. Wait for their friend to return home.

Hiro awoke from his deep sleep in his quarters. He didn't have any dreams. That is to say he didn't have nightmares either, he just slept.

He got of his bed and stubbed his toe on his helmet, which was on the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his foot. He looked around for the usual Baymax to come ask him what was wrong, then remembered Baymax wasn't here. None of his friends were. He stopped rubbing his foot and looked out his tiny window. It was dark out side. He could barely see the clouds that passed by the Bus. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was one in the morning, he never woke up that early. What was wrong with him? Knowing there was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep, he stepped out of his quarters, and into the dark lounge. He was heading for the kitchen, for he had some unfinished business with an unfinished bag of gummy bears.

The Bus was really creepy at night. Everyone but May must've been asleep because all of the lights were shut off, and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of air hitting the Bus's hull.

Hiro tiptoed down the long hallway to the kitchen area. Why he was tiptoeing, he didn't know. If he had walked, he still wouldn't make any loud noises that would wake up anyone. Maybe tiptoeing felt like the natural thing to do while walking around someone else's property.

He approached the door to the kitchen, but then noticed that there was light pouring out of the bottom of the door. Was someone in there? Hiro opened the door to find Skye standing next to the small table in the kitchen. They both stared at each other for a while.

"Hey," Skye said kindly.

"Hey," Hiro said, less cheerfully than Skye. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't just be silent though, that would make things awkward. He was less angry with her now that he'd had time to cool down, but now he just felt awkward after everything he had said to her. "So… what, uh… whatcha doin'?" That was all Hiro could manage to say.

"Just… grabbing some water," Skye said, holding out a bottle of water.

Skye," Hiro started, "i'm sorry, about what I said-"

"No it's okay. I mean… I messed up. You were trying to learn about your parents, and I got in the way of that."

"You know, that wasn't actually the reason I was mad at you. Where i'm from, i'm pretty much the best at everything. I was top ranked in all of my classes, and I even got into college a couple of months ago. The thing is, I spent hours trying to hack into HYDRA's software, and then I saw you do it within minutes of touching the computer." Hiro walked over to the table and sat in a chair. "When the information got deleted, I guess I was just being mad at you for being better than me at something." Hiro had his head down. He felt ashamed of his jealousy. Tadashi had always told him it was the worse thing you could feel about a person, and he hadn't really realized what that meant until now.

"You?" Skye laughed. "You're jealous of _me_? I've seen your file Hiro, and I have got to say that you have nothing to be jealous about. Sure, hacking's probably not your thing, but that's like, my only skill. You have all those skills, so it makes sense to not be the best at all of them." Hiro let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so." It did seem silly to Hiro now, knowing he had all those skills, and being jealous of someone who has only one It made him feel big headed though, which Gogo had once stated to be his most annoying trait.

"So, you want something to eat?" Skye asked.

"Nah," Hiro walked over to a cupboard. "I came back for a bag of-"

"Guys!" Fitz burst through the kitchen door. Why was he up? "You have to come see this."

"What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"What? Oh, nothings wrong. Actually, I think this is the _opposite _of wrong. Come check it out." Fitz motioned them to follow him out of the kitchen. Hiro was a little disappointed that he couldn't eat his gummy bears, but Fitz was excited about… something, so Hiro had to follow.

They walked down the hallways of the bus, and Fitz explained what was going on. "Alright, so I went to check the laptop, you know to see if I could fix it-"

"You fixed it?!" Hiro asked excitedly.

"Erm… no," Fitz replied, wiping Hiro's smile off his face. "No, the virus had left the laptop to destroyed to be fixed. But, the flash drive's information wasn't all damaged. There were little chunks of it that were for some reason left over. One of those chunks was the information on your parents Hiro. To be honest, this feels like a movie. The bad guys have done everything in there power to stop us, yet for some awfully convenient reason, the thing they were trying to stop survived by some miraculous miracle."

"The data wasn't deleted?" Hiro said. "Did you look at it yet?"

"Nope. I thought you might want to see it first." That was nice of Fitz. Not only had he found the information Hiro needed, but he also didn't want to get into Hiro's personal business.

They found their way to the lab and Hiro sat himself down in front of a different computer.

"So what'd you do with the other laptop?" Skye asked.

"Oh, that thing?" Fitz said. "The thing was too far gone to fix. I threw it away."

"Fitz!" Skye yelled. "That was _my _laptop! You can't just throw it away."

"Well i'm sorry. I don't know what you were planning to do with it. Every time I tried turning it on I get electrocuted."

"Serves you right." Skye mumbled

Hiro booted up the laptop and noticed something off. "Hey Fitz, what's wrong with this thing?" The mouse was moving super slow."

"Well when I plugged the flash drive, I managed to get rid of the virus before accessing the data, but the flash drive was still a little buggy. The laptop should only lag a bit. Nothing to worry about."

"It still bugs me." Hiro was used to his high speed internet back home. With that he was able to get work done fairly fast. But, he guessed he would just have to make do with what he had. He clicked on the program for the flash drive information and waited for it to load. He was finally, for real, going to learn a piece of his parents' past that nobody knew about.

The page with the staff list loaded and he quickly clicked his father's name. Due to the lagginess, it took a while for it to load up, but when it did, Hiro was met with an entire page of information.

_Name: Tomeo Hamada _

_Age: 35_

_Occupation: Biologist_

Hiro had only read about three lines, but he learned two things about his father that he hadn't known. He was, last recorded, thirty five years old, and he was a biologist. Biologist. Tadashi had told Hiro that their father was a scientist, but he didn't say what kind. Hiro had thought he received his robotics skills from his father, but apparently not. Hiro read on.

There was plenty of stuff that surprised Hiro at every turn. His father had been working in that lab back at Miami for eleven years. When he was three, Hiro had vague memories of his parents being gone a lot, but Miami? That was a whole country away, and he had been leaving California for eleven years to go to Florida? The information showed that his father was experimenting with animals down in that lab. It wasn't stated what was being tested, but it was HYDRA, so probably nothing good. That made Hiro remembered that his parents were part of the most dangerous group of criminals in the world. He tried not to think of his father that way.

There was a lot of vague information, mostly stuff about the hours that were worked, the people that were worked with, and even what kinds of animals that were experimented on. There were mice, monkeys chimps...Hiro froze when he saw that there was a file on human test subjects.

"Human test subjects?" Skye said aloud. Hiro had forgotten that she and Fitz were with him.

Hiro clicked on the file, and was horrified at what he saw. There were dozens of pictures of creatures that looked like humans, but were disfigured in strange ways. There were ones that had limbs that were longer than they were supposed to be, ones that had eyes that were closed sideways, and some that had different skin color. All of them were dead. Every single one of those 'humans' had their eyes closed, and they were laid out on body bags. Hiro was speechless. His father had done this. He had done horrible things to these people, who were probably innocent like Lucas.

Hiro scrolled down some more and found a video. It appeared to be the only recording of experimentation on a test subject. Hiro hesitated before clicking, knowing it might be footage of his father doing horrible things to people. But he clicked anyway, and he wasn't sure why.

The video started by showing a young man, who looked about thirty, standing in front of the camera wearing a labcoat. He had brown hair that looked like Tadashi's and glasses. Hiro remembered from old photos that the man was his father.

_"Okay," _his video father said, _"this is test subject thirty… thirty.. thirty two! That's what it was." _Hiro could tell his father was in the underground lab that belonged to HYDRA, and he walked over to the table, where the scientists had been experimenting on a scaley man when the team got there. Laying on this table was a normal looking man, with nothing but boxers on. He looked like he was held on the table by clamps around his wrists and ankles, and seemed to be asleep. Of course. Who would _willingly _volunteer for one of HYDRA's experiments?

_"Alright, so it's time to test the modified Extremis shipment we received last week. Hopefully the problem with the overcharging had been sorted out." _Hiro's father held a syringe that was filled with some kind of red liquid. Apparently that was Extremis. His father injected the strange liquid into the man's left arm until the syringe was completely empty.

"_Here, hold this." _His father handed the syringe off to someone behind the camera and returned to the man. For a while nothing happened, then the man's eyes shot open and he was looking around. His eyes were an unnatural red color.

"_I think we've got it." _He grabbed the man's chin, stopping him from jerking his head around. He wasn't being rough. He was actually rather gentle. He looked into the man's eye's carefully. _"Amazing. So far, no signs of overloading, and this dose was stronger than the last."_ There was clapping coming from behind the camera, and Hiro's father was smiling at his… accomplishment. All of this was interrupted when the man began to scream. His face was turning red, not like blushing, but actually glowing red. The rest of his body did this and Hiro's father began telling everyone to get back.

"_Shit! He's overcharging! Everyone get back. Get back!" _Everyone stepped a good thirty feet away from the man as he looked at his father with those red, devilish eyes. Then he exploded. There was smoke, screams, and Hiro's father approaching the table. Nothing remained. The table had been reduced to the small metal bars holding it up.

"_Damn it!" _He yelled. Then he grew quiet, and sighed. _"Send the Extremis back. Tell them it need improvement." _The video ended there, leaving Skye, Fitz, and especially Hiro completely silent. Hiro slammed the laptop shut. He'd seen enough. He' grabbed his information to learn about his parents. Now he wished he never had.

"Hiro," Skye started, but stopped when Hiro gave her a stare that said "don't". Hiro had heard stories about his father being this great man. About how he'd always go out of his way to help people. But now Hiro knew the truth.

His father was a murderer.

**(A/N) OH. MY. GOD! I'm finally done with this chapter. I have no idea why it took me so long to write. I had it all planned out to Hiro watching this video, so writers block wasn't the problem. In any case, I hope you guys like this chapter. It was meant to be a chapter where Skye and Hiro interact with each other, as well as Fitz. Also I want some input. I'm thinking of a possible epilogue that will link up to a Big Hero 6 crossover with the Avengers i'm working on. The thing is, I don't know if it's worth writing. You guys tell me. Should I make this story or no? That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6 Double Whammy

**Chapter 6: Double Whammy **

He refused to. He willed himself not to. He kept telling himself 'no Hiro'. But for whatever reason, he took a peek at his mother's profile. It was just as disturbing as his father's, if not less so.

Hiro's mother, unlike his father, _was _a robotics engineer. That's where he got that from. Like his father's information, Hiro's mother had a list of her works and all of them, in some manner, involved making enhanced people.

There were images of various robotic creations. There were strange robots, like one that was some kind of a small spider, and another that hovered in the air and had a large camera on it. Hiro would've completely forgotten that this was all for HYDRA had it not been for a single video of an experiment. Like his father's, this one went wrong.

An image of his mother appeared on his computer screen. She was an Asian woman, with long dark hair that fell over her shoulders, and was wearing a labcoat. Hiro remembered looking at pictures of his mother, and how Aunt Cass would always talk about how beautiful her brother's wife was, and Hiro tried to think of that, hoping it would affect his view on his mother. It didn't.

The video must have been shot by the hover drone with the camera, because the view of his mother was being shown from all over the place as the camera followed her. She was in the lab like his father. And on the table, lay another victim of HYDRA's experiments. His _parents _experiments.

Hiro laid in the bed in his quarters with the laptop. After watching the video of his father, he was infuriated. He wasn't sure what to feel. Anger? Sadness? Fear? His parents were experimenting on people. _Innocent _people, who had done nothing wrong to deserve the hell HYDRA was putting them through. Hiro had retreated to his room with the laptop, leaving Skye and Fitz in the lab, so he could examine the rest of the information, and try to make sense of it. All he got was some horrifying footage of his parents doing horrible things to innocent people.

The person on the table wasn't normal like the one in the last video. This person's entire right arm was comprised of some kind of substance resembling rock. Like the subject from the last video, this man was asleep. Hiro's mother approached the man with the small spider drone in her hand, and did the most obscure thing with it. She put it in the man's mouth.

Hiro didn't understand it at first, but then his mother turned to the hover camera, and began to explain it.

"This test will tell us if serum nine gives too much, or too little to the user. We will examine the insides of subject…" Hiro's mother looked down at a clipboard in her hand, "thirty one, and see if the rock like substance has spread to the inside of the body. If so, then we will have to tweek the serum and start again." She talked as if she were just going to have to start over on the project, but in reality, if the experiment went wrong, that test subject was going to die, and she would treat it only as a failed experiment. This made Hiro's stomach turn.

"The spider drone will scan subject one's insides, and-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when the man began to be consumed by stone. It began coming up through the man's mouth, and then it spread throughout his entire body.

"Oh my god!" Hiro's mom screamed. For a moment, Hiro began to think his mother cared about the well being of that person, then the rest of the video came.

The man was completely made of stone now. Hiro's mother had gone from being horrified to upset. "Clearly, the serum was too strong. We'll work on it, and then-" Hiro shut the laptop right there. He had hoped that his mother, whom he had heard phenomenal things about, would have been better than his father. She wasn't. She was just like his father; just one of HYDRA's murderers. They called it a "revolution", but in truth, it was just of means of gaining power, and not caring about who got hurt in the process.

Hiro sat in silence for a while. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. For years, he had been told by Aunt Cass and Tadashi, that his parents had been the kindest people in the world. Hiro called that a mere exaggeration all that time, but now, after watching those videos, he knew the things said about his parents were _extremely _exaggerated.

Then Hiro began to think about the stories a bit more, and the one that brought them all to an end. What had happened to his parents? He knew they were dead, of course. That was pretty much one of the few important details he could remember about them. But what had actually happened to them? Hiro had been told they had died in a tragic car accident, but now knowing that his parents were part of HYDRA, he knew it went deeper than that. He wanted answers. He _needed _answers.

The time for searching for answers never came, unfortunately. It was three o'clock in the morning, and Hiro feared if he didn't get any sleep. He'd be too tired to focus on the task at hand: finding Ansgar. Wherever May was flying the Bus, Hiro was sure it had to be in Ansgar's direction. Why would they have been in the air if the team didn't know where Ansgar was? They must've known where they were going.

Hiro laid his head into the soft pillow on the bed, trying to forget about his parents, and all the awful things that they had done. He couldn't. For the rest of the night, his sleep was plagued with nightmares of his parents experimenting on _him_.

* * *

The team had thought Hiro was being paranoid when he said that they needed to protect themselves. Clearly, they were wrong.

The team had been sitting in the café all night, completely bored out of their minds. They had taken shifts for the person staying awake to alert the others if anyone tried to attack. Thank God it was Fred's turn on guard duty, because he was _loud._

"Guys!" he yelled through his kaiju suit, practically jumping out of it. "Guys get up!"

"Fred come on," Wasabi said groggily, sitting up from the booth he was laying in. "I will give you everything I own if for some miraculous reason, squirrels form together into one big squirrel to attack us. But until that happens, leave us and the squirrels alone."

"One, that could happen, I saw it in a movie once. And two, I don't think squirrels are about six feet tall and carry assault rifles," Fred said, gazing out the large window in the café.

"What!" Wasabi jumped out of the boot and looked out the window as well. Sure enough, there were men creeping toward the building, armed with assault rifles. The lights in the café were all out, and it was the middle of the night, so the men probably couldn't see Wasabi and Fred standing in the window. But they would soon.

"What the hell?!" Wasabi screamed silently. "Who are those guys?"

"HYDRA I guess," Fred said calmly, as if he were staring off into space.

There were sounds of footsteps coming from upstairs, and a red armor-clad Baymax appeared as if nothing were going on. "I heard sounds of distress," the health-care companion said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No Baymax," Wasabi said quietly. "Go back upstairs, and make sure no one hurts Aunt Cass." He knew the robot wasn't programmed to harm people, so the best thing for him to do was to watch over Cass the best that he could."

"If that will improve your-"

"Yes, it will improve my health, or whatever," an annoyed Wasabi said. "Now go." Baymax began to walk back upstairs to Cass's room, and Wasabi ran to the two other members of the Big Hero 6 that were still asleep.

"Guys, get up," Wasabi went to go shake Gogo and Honey Lemon awake.

Gogo got up from her booth and yawned. "What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"HYDRA's here!" Wasabi replied.

"What!" Honey Lemon screamed as she quickly got up from her booth.

"Shhhhh!" Fred put a claw over his costume's mouth. "They don't know we're here yet. Maybe they'll-" _CRASH! _Fred was cut off by the sound of bullets breaking through the window. They were suppressed shots, probably so no one heard gunfire and called the police. The team immediately ducked to the ground. HYDRA was upon them.

As glass rained down over their heads, they covered themselves from it. It was completely pointless due to the fact that they were wearing helmets, but it was the natural response.

"Fred!" Wasabi yelled. "Go upstairs and protect Cass."

"What about you guys?" Fred protested.

"Just go!" Gogo yelled.

Not wanting to argue with Gogo, Fred rushed upstairs to protect Cass. The bullets had stopped, but now the sounds of men yelling orders could be heard from outside.

"Check inside!" one yelled. "No one leaves this building!"

"Um, alright," Wasabi said, beginning to get up off the floor. "What's the plan of attack?" Gogo made that badass daredevil face as she tapped a button on her helmet that made her visor activate.

"Attack," she simply answered as a soldier burst through the door. She threw one of her discs at his face, and he fell to the ground with a thud, his gun clattering to the floor.

"That's not a plan," Wasabi complained.

"It's better than nothing," Honey Lemon said as she threw a chemical ball out the window. A large pink explosion could be seen from inside, and the screams of men filled the air.

Wasabi activated his plasma blades, and readied himself for the soldiers that were going to come pouring in through the door. The fight was on. The only question was, how long were they going to last?

* * *

Hiro never wanted to sleep again. He woke up thrashing in his bed, filled with the thoughts of his own parents harming him. He had a nightmare, where his father was injecting him with the Extremis serum, and that he exploded without his father giving any sort of care. Hiro hated to think of his parents that way, but it's how he saw them now. Murderers.

He looked out the window and noticed that the sky was the clearest he had seen it in days. It was morning now, so the sun floated slightly above the horizon, and there were surprisingly no clouds in the sky. Down below, Hiro could see nothing but forests for miles. He wasn't sure where the May had flown them to, but he wasn't worried about that at the moment. He wasn't even worried about his parents. No, at that moment, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a while, and Fitz called him to the lab before he could get his hands on his late night snack comprised of gummy bears.

Hiro got up out of bed, taking notice of his helmet this time. He could have just moved it, but, nah. As Hiro opened up his door, he found Coulson sitting in the lounge. Was he always sitting there in the morning? He was on the phone, not taking notice of Hiro's presence.

"I understand that, but what Ansgar's doing there may cause a situation similar to the one in New York," he told the person on the other end of the line. He waited a while so the other person could talk, then began to speak again. "We know he's been in possession of Loki's scepter. He's been using it to experiment on people… No. Not enhanced people. He's been trying to give powers to _normal _people… No we're not sure if he has it now but… That shouldn't matter. We're tracking him down because he's put innocent people in danger, and capturing him is the first step to ensuring their safety." Whoever Coulson was talking to, he seemed to have different opinions than them. "We can't just forget about him because he doesn't have the scepter. He's still a head of HYDRA that needs to be taken out… Thank you. Send as many men as you see fit. We'll meet them when we touch down." With that Coulson hung up the phone and sighed.

"Work bringin' ya down," Hiro spoke up. Coulson turned around, not surprised, he must have known Hiro was there.

"I'm just sorting things out," Coulson said.

"Sure. Sorting things out with 'as many men as you see fit'."

"I don't know if you've noticed Hiro, but we're at war. HYDRA needs to be taken down, and finding Ansgar will help us with that."

"I thought we were looking for him because he was after my friends and my aunt."

"We were, at first. But, after searching through HYDRA's computers at their base, we found more information on Ansgar. He's one of HYDRA's new leaders, one of it's new heads. We take out all the heads, and no more will grow back."

"Seems like the info you found was more helpful than mine," Hiro said, his expression changing to sadness.

"Yeah," Coulson said. "Skye told me about your parents. That's why i've come to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I saw the footage of what my parents did to those people. They were HYDRA."

"Your parents were more than just HYDRA Hiro."

Hiro looked up at Coulson "What are you talking about?"

"Follow me. There's something I want to show you."

Coulson motioned for Hiro to follow him out of the lounge. They walked through the long hallways of the Bus, all the while, Hiro was thinking about what Coulson was talking about. He spoke like he _knew _Hiro's parents. When Coulson said they were more than just HYDRA, what had he meant? Hiro would soon find out.

The hallway ended at an oak door, and Coulson pushed it open. The room looked like an office, with a large oakwood desk, and a large leather chair behind it. It didn't look like the kind of room that would be on an airplane, but it was still nice none the less.

Coulson walked over to the desk and pushed a button on the edge of the surface. There was a clicking noise, and suddenly two large holographic screens appeared on the other side of the room in front of Hiro.

Hiro tried not to look amazed, but it was actually pretty cool. "You know, most people would just have a MacBook."

"Is a MacBook a hologram that has more information that has a more efficient search engine than Google?" Coulson asked smugly.

"That's not true."

"Maybe, maybe not." Coulson walked over to the hologram on the left and began working his fingers across the surface, and then again with the one on the left.

"This," Coulson said, stepping away from the holograms, "is who your parents really were."

Hiro stared in awe at the two screens. The one on the left had his father's picture, and the one on the right had his mother's. This was almost identical to what Hiro found on the HYDRA flash drive. Except these were S.H.I.E.L.D. IDs.

"What… what is this?" Hiro asked.

"These were your parents S.H.I.E.L.D. IDs." Coulson said like it was common knowledge.

Hiro didn't understand. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents? His parents? He _saw _them, on video in the HYDRA lab, experimenting on people. Now they were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?

"But… the footage…"

"Yes, Skye told me. I figured you should know the truth. Your parents were never working for HYDRA, they were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Everything was making less and less sense the more Coulson spoke.

"Right," Hiro said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who work in HYDRA labs. Gotcha."

"Hiro, the reason i'm telling you all of this is that you don't think about your parents like that. They weren't HYDRA scientists. About thirteen years ago, we had received information that an unnamed group was experimenting on people; trying to create super soldiers like Captain Rogers. We didn't know it was HYDRA at the time. They were laying low. We wanted to learn more about these people, so we had your parents go undercover as scientists for hire. They were the best S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever seen. Their job was to slow their progress in perfecting a super soldier serum. We couldn't attack directly in case they had other installations around the globe that would be warned. So, that was our best option."

"But… those people." Hiro said quietly.

"We… didn't expect human trials. But, your parents had to keep their cover, so they went along with what HYDRA was doing-"

"So you just let them kill innocent people so they would stay safe?" Hiro said angrily.

"Sometimes the needs of the many outway the needs of the few," Coulson said calmly, despite Hiro's tone. "If the serum was ever perfected, HYDRA may have continued doing what they did in the forties: leave a path of destruction wherever they went. It was either let a handful of people die, or let thousands die. Your parents only experimented on a few subjects before they…" Coulson didn't finish.

Did he know what happened to Hiro's parents? Could they be alive? Could HYDRA just be holding them somewhere? Hiro had to know. "What happened to them?" Hiro asked urgently.

Coulson was silent for a few moments, then sighed. They would occasionally leave the lab to go back home for a while, or come to the Triskelion to give a full report. One day, when they were in D.C., going back to base, they never came. We soon found out they they had… died, in a car accident."

Hiro's hopes faded. He already knew his parents had died in a car accident. He had just hoped that their death hadn't been true, and that they were alive somewhere. But, Coulson had confirmed it right in front of him. He had been in the same city as his parents when they died.

"We never really had any confirmation that it was truly an 'accident' or not until about a year ago, when Captain Rogers revealed HYDRA to the world. We hacked into the data HYDRA had been hiding among S.H.I.E.L.D. files, and we found a phone call that HYDRA had blocked from getting to us. Your parents found out the organization was HYDRA, and tried contacting us. But HYDRA knew. I probably don't have to explain what they did. I'm sorry Hiro."

There it was. Plain as day. HYDRA murdered Hiro's parents. All Hiro knew about the car accident was that it didn't happen in San Fransokyo. His parents had been on a 'business trip' and that's when they got into the accident. But now Hiro knew that it wasn't an accident. He knew that his parents died trying to do the right thing. Then he realized something and began speaking to Coulson.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said. He didn't sound angry, but there was something in his voice that indicated he wasn't happy.

Coulson leaned against his desk and put his hands to his sides "You know Hiro, I knew your parents. They were good people. They always put others before themselves. They knew they lived in a dangerous world where people would want to hurt the ones that they loved, so they asked me to keep you, your brother, and your aunt out of any sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. business. You were never to be told your parents were even a _part _of S.H.I.E.L.D. And so far, that's paid off. The only reason HYDRA knew about you was because you were put on our list of enhanced people. That was probably a mistake on my part."

Just a few short hours ago, Hiro had hated his parents for what they had done. Now, he regretted everything he had previously thought about them. They were trying to keep him and the little family he had left safe. HYDRA had been affecting his life for nearly twelve years, and he didn't even know it. He wished his parents were still there so he could thank them. He wanted to thank them for trying to keep him safe, and keeping them out of their dangerous world. If they could see him and his friends now, they'd probably think that they didn't need to protect him. Nonetheless, in the end, his parents had turned out to be the kind people that his aunt had always told stories about. Not the twisted mad scientist he saw them as the day before.

"Thank you, Coulson, for telling me that," Hiro said. "I really didn't want to be thinking of my parents as monsters the rest of my life."

"Neither would I," Coulson simply replied. He pushed the button on the desk and the holograms disappeared.

"_Coulson," _a voice spoke through a radio. Coulson took the radio from his belt and answered.

"What is it May?"

"_We're here."_

"Good. I'll be back up there in a few minutes." Coulson turned off his radio, and started for the office door.

"Yeah, about that," Hiro said, "where are we going?"

"San Fransokyo," Coulson replied.

Hiro went wide-eyed. "Uh, Coulson, I said I wasn't going back until-"

"We're not dropping you off," Coulson interrupted. "When we went through HYDRA's files back in Miami, we found out Ansgars next location. HYDRA's set up a base in San Fransokyo. We're going to meet a strike team on the ground and advance. Ansgar's not going anywhere."

Home. Hiro was actually going home. His friends would be there, and so would Ansgar. He was personally going to punch that guy in the jaw for the hell he had put him through.

"Come on," Coulson said, let's ready up."

"Wait, Coulson," iro said before Coulson could step out the office door. "You said you promised my parents to keep me away from anything S.H.I.E.L.D. related. Why did you let me come with you guys?"

Coulson smiled. "You ever tried arguing with a teenager? Not so fun." With that, they both stepped out the door.

Ansgar had another thing coming if he thought he could run. He had threatened Hiro's friends and his aunt. Payback was coming, and it was long overdue.

* * *

**(A/N) GOOD GOD! I'm finally done with this chapter. As soon as I got back from camping, I rushed upstairs, and started typing away. I would like to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews you've been giving me. I really appreciate it. I'd also like to wish you a Happy Memorial Day, and a special thanks to any war veterans out there. You guys rock! Alright, so i've been without any water for about four hours now and i've got a headache, so I think it's best I get off my laptop. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	8. Chapter 7 The Strike

**Chapter 7: The Strike**

The time had come. The Bus had landed at San Fransokyo International Airport, and the strike team Coulson mentioned was waiting for them as soon as they walked out the doors. When S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a strike team, they sure as hell sent a strike team.

It did look a little sketchy, being in front of an airport and all. There were black armored vans everywhere, and there were about seven times as many soldiers. They were covered from head to toe in body armor, and all held assault rifles. This was clearly war.

As soon as the team (Coulson, Hiro, Skye, and May) walked out of the airport entrance, Coulson walked up to a man who looked like he was in charge of the strike team. Hiro couldn't make out what he was telling him, but he was sure it was about the situation at hand.

Coulson began talking louder now, trying to speak to all of the soldiers.

"Alright. I'm sure you all know why you're here. This HYDRA base is much larger that most of the ones we've seen so far. There will most likely be heavy resistance, so we will respond with a heavier offense." Coulson spoke like he had done this dozens of times before. Which, now that Hiro thought of it, he probably had. "The base is actually disguised as a large corporation, and it's gone for years without being discovered. The location is Krei Tech, and it's run by Alistair Krei, who, as we have recently discovered, is a head of HYDRA." Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Krei was a head of HYDRA? Just six months ago, Hiro and the rest of the Big Hero 6 had saved his ass from Callaghan. Now, Hiro finds out he's a bigger threat than what he was being rescued from. Figures. Although, the more Hiro thought of it, the more it made sense. Krei Tech made more than just cheap laptops. Krei was building weapons for the military, and most likely HYDRA as well. Him being one of it's leaders shouldn't have been a surprise.

Coulson continued to speak. "Krei Tech is a five hundred story building, not much different than the Avengers Tower in New York. There will be teams entering through the ground floor, and paratroopers entering through the roof door via quinjet. Both Ansgar and Krei will both be trapped in the middle of the building with no means of escape. The only prisoners you will take are Krei and Ansgar, and the workers will be taken in for questioning. Anyone else, drop them on sight. Let's move." Just like that, all of the soldiers filed into the black vans, and some entered strange jets that Hiro hadn't noticed before. Were they allowed to just park jets in a busy parking lot? Man, S.H.I.E.L.D had perks.

When the soldiers were out of the parking lot, there was one van left. May hopped into the driver's seat, as Coulson, Skye, and Hiro got in as well. The van was soon on the road, and heading for the castle that was Krei Tech.

Something suddenly dawned on Hiro. "Hey Coulson. Now that we're back in the city, do you think I could call my friends and have them meet us there? They'd be a pretty big help."

Coulson sat in the passenger seat, and without looking at Hiro, he said, "As much help as they would give, HYDRA is still monitoring our communications. Most S.H.I.E.L.D. messages are untraceable, but I we can't make a call like that from here. HYDRA would immediately be alerted that we're coming, and they'd get Ansgar and Krei out of there before we could blink."

That made sense. But Hiro still wanted to see his friends. It had been so long since he had last seen them, and they were probably only a mile away. Maybe they would here about a major gunfight going down at Krei Tech, and come to help. Surely they couldn't miss hearing about that, right?

Hiro looked out the window, and watched the city slide across his view. The van was on a highway now, so HIro had a very amazing view of San Fransokyo. The city seemed the same, yet different somehow. It was like he had missed something while he was gone. But, he knew the city hadn't changed. He had been gone for so long, everything just looked like a distant memory. But this was real. Hiro was back home, and, while probably not under the best circumstances, he was glad.

In the distance, Hiro could see the gleaming towers that… towered above the city. One of which was Krei Tech, in all of it's glory. For the time being. HIro knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was gonna tear that place up once they got there, and that would be satisfying to him. Even before hearing about the HYDRA thing, Hiro never like Krei. He had tried to steal one of his microbots… oh and also created the most ruthless criminal in San Fransokyo after ignoring safety and caused someone to go missing for a few years. Yeah, that was probably more major than the microbot thing.

After a few minutes of driving, the van finally reached the base of Krei Tech. Dozens of other Vans littered the street, and there were roadblocks set up to stop any traffic from getting through. From above, Hiro could see several quinjets soar by as men with parachutes jumped out and disappeared over the edge of the roof. Ansgar was trapped now, and Hiro was coming for him.

"Ground team, move!" Coulson yelled as soldiers began pouring out of their vans and into the Krei Tech lobby.

Alright, Krei was evil, but damn, he knew interior design. The place looked like the fanciest hotel in the world… times ten. Then Hiro began to look past that when he remembered that Krei was a head of HYDRA, who probably killed to get the money he has now.

"Hands in the air!" several soldiers yelled. Men and women in suits immediately stopped what they were doing, and also cups of coffee that spilled on rather expensive looking all held their hands in the air, and were on their knees on the ground. Coulson pointed to a group of ten soldiers.

"Keep them here while we advance. We'll get the rest when we're done with Krei and Ansgar."

Neither of the soldiers got to respond to Coulson after one was shot in the knee.

"AH! Damn it!" he yelled in pain. Blood was oozing from the bullet wound. Hiro nevr liked the sight of blood, he couldn't stand it. He looked to the other side of the lobby and saw several Krei Tech security guards filing into the lobby through a door that led to the stairs. Their uniforms said Krei Tech on them, but Hiro knew they were HYDRA. It was evidence enough that they were working for Krei, but they were also covered in body armor like the S.H.I.E.L.D. Either Krei took his security _very_ seriously, or HYDRA was prepped for war.

"Get to cover!" Coulson yelled. Hiro and Skye jumped behind a receptionist desk, and Coulson and May found a large sofa to crouch behind. The rest of the soldiers found furniture, and columns to get behind, and the one who was injured was dragged to cover. Then the bullets started raining.

* * *

Hours. HYDRA attacked the team for hours. The café was a mess of destroyed tables, bullet holes, knocked out HYDRA agents, and what Wasabi hoped was spilled ketchup. After about two hours of fighting them, they began to disperse. The attack had stopped, at least for a couple of hours. In that time, Wasabi and Fred had grabbed the unconscious HYDRA soldiers and locked them in the basement. They weren't like HYDRA; they wouldn't kill. Gogo and Honey Lemon stood guard for anymore soldiers. Sure enough, they came.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gogo yelled. "Is HYDRA just pulling soldiers out of their-" _BANG! BANG! BANG! _Bullets were shot through the already destroyed window. Luckily, HYDRA had the aim of stormtroopers.

"Alright, we can't stay in here!" Wasabi yelled. "Most of them stay out there and shoot, while we just sit in here and play chicken with the bullets. We need to get out there and take the fight to them." Nobody had heard Wasabi talk so confidently before. They weren't sure if that was a good or bad sign, but no one had any better plans.

"Wasabi's right," Honey Lemon said. "We've taken out all the ones that have gotten in here so far. Imagine what we could do if we got out there."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Fred yelled as he jumped out of the café window and began spouting flames.

"Damn it Fred," Gogo said to herself. She didn't want to leave Cass all alone. Sure, she had Baymax, but Gogo doubted his ability to protect her. Wasabi was right. This was the only way to fight off HYDRA.

Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon all jumped out the window after Fred, and found themselves faced with dozens of HYDRA soldiers.

"Remember," Wasabi said, "don't kill them. That's not who we are."

Fred was being shot at by three soldiers, and he was blocking the bullets with his arm. "Uh, yeah, I don't think these guys have devoted themselves to that rule as much as we have." Fred moved his arm away and swung his tail towards the men, and they all went flying. Two of them hit the building across the street, while the other hit a familiar green sedan, causing it's car alarm to go off.

"Fred!" Wasabi yelled as he was slicing a soldier's gun in half. "I just bought that thing. Between Gogo sinking the other one, and you throwing dudes at it, i'll have to start taking the bus again." Wasabi then kicked the man in the head, making him go unconscious

"Uh, that was not my fault," Gogo said, throwing one of her discs at a soldier trying to shoot her. "Callaghan was the one who sunk your car." Gogo then raced to the man's legs and tripped him.

"Guys, I don't think this is the kind of conversation to have during a gunfight," Honey Lemon pointed out. She had just got done attaching a chemical ball to a man's back that formed some kind of foam around him, making him unable to move.

"We can multitask," Fred said while jumping onto a soldiers back and knocking him on the ground. "Besides, we're winning."

That was true. These were like your typical bad guys. They had a lousy shot, and could easily be taken out in one fell swoop. Unconscious soldiers littered the street, and there were only about three left, but they would probably send more.

"_Nick, pick up!" _a strange voice spoke. "_Nick, we need your ass down here now!" _

Gogo could hear it coming from behind a yellow van across the street. Fred walked up from behind Gogo with two of the three remaining guards dangling from his hands...er… claws.

"Hey Gogo, I think this is the last of 'em." He then bashed the two men together, and they fell to the ground with no movement other than their slow breathing.

"Shhhh!" she said. "Listen."

"I can't exactly go anywhere right now, i'm in the middle of something." The voice was definitely coming from behind the van.

"_Forget those kids. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s here, and they brought that kid we grabbed a few months back. They're tearing Krei Tech up, you need to get your team over-" _The talking stopped when Fred jumped over the van and grabbed the man who was talking on the radio. The radio he was talking with dropped to the cement, and Fred smashed it with his foot.

"It is _so _rude to be talking on the phone in the middle of a gunfight," Fred said nonchalantly. Before the soldier could speak, Fred threw him against a building.

"That guy said Hiro was at Krei Tech," Gogo said with eagerness. "We have to get over there."

"Wait, Krei Tech?" Honey Lemon said. "What would he be doing there?"

"That guy on the radio said he was with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Wasabi said. "You know? They were those guys Hiro said were spying on us."

"What would Hiro be doing with them?" Fred asked. "He was always complaining about how they were idiots trying to keep people like us in check. Or, something like that."

"Who cares about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Gogo said like she was the only one thinking logically. "Hiro's _here, _in the city, and you guys are going to stand around complaining about his beliefs? S.H.I.E.L.D. probably _rescued _Hiro from HYDRA. They're all at Krei Tech right now, and Hiro needs our help."

No one argued. Gogo was right. Who cared _why _Hiro was in the city. He was back. After three months of being held by HYDRA, he was back. Nothing was going to stop the team from getting to him.

"How are we supposed to get to him?" Wasabi asked. "Krei Tech is all the way across town."

"We'll ride Baymax," Gogo replied.

"What about Cass?" Honey Lemon said worriedly.

"Didn't you just hear that guy's radio? They don't care about us anymore. They're going to fight S.H.I.E.L.D. at Krei Tech. I'm sure Cass will be fine here on her own."

"I'll go grab him," Fred said eagerly as he ran into the decimated café. Cass was going to have a lot of repairs to make.

"I am not feeling confident whatsoever in this plan," Wasabi said.

"We didn't come up with a plan yet," Gogo replied.

"Exactly."

Fred returned moments later with Baymax in tow. "I really hope you know how to fly him," Fred said. "I've seen you drive things before, and it kind of scares me."

"Relax," Gogo said as she approached Baymax. "I've flown him before. Hiro taught me how" Gogo climbed on to Baymax's back. Hiro had installed small magnets to Gogo's suit that would help her stay on. "Baymax, wings." Gogo said. Red wings popped out of the robot's back, and the rest of the team climbed on.

"Gogo," Baymax said before they took off. "You had asked me to scan if Hiro was within the city limits. Over the past few hours, I have detected his signature in-"

"We know Baymax," Gogo interrupted. "That's why we need to go to Krei Tech. That's where Hiro is."

"Setting coordinates now," Baymax said. Gogo could hear a slight buzzing noise coming from his head. "I have set the coordinates for the Krei Tech tower."

"Alright then," Gogo said. "Take off." With that, Baymax's thruster activated, and the team was soaring through the sky. They were going to find their friend. They were going to find Hiro.

* * *

Hiro hated HYDRA. Sure, he's said and thought that before, but he _really _hated HYDRA. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team had managed to clear the lobby, and now they were making their way up the stairs. The elevator wouldn't hold all of them, and Hiro was sure they would end up being stuck in their, or HYDRA would do something to destroy it. The stairs were the only option.

There was very little resistance on the way up. The only time they ran into HYDRA agents was on the third floor stairs, and the fifteenth floor stairs. They were on the twentieth floor now, and they had only about three soldiers left. The others had either stopped at each floor to check to rooms for Krei or Ansgar, or they were dead. Hiro grimaced every time he saw a body drop to the ground. Those soldiers had given their lives to finding two people who didn't deserve to live. That mad Hiro furious.

May led the way upstairs, while, Skye, Coulson, Hiro, and the three remaining soldiers followed. When they reached the twenty first floor, Coulson stopped them.

"We need to check _all _of the floors," he said as he opened the door that led to the a large office space.

The soldiers moved in first, their guns raised. Unlike the lobby, this place was deserted. All of the cubicles were empty, and the only sound came from the quiet footsteps of the team. That quietness was disrupted when loud footsteps sounded from the other side of the room. HYDRA soldiers. Hiro's quick mind counted twelve in total. This small team wasn't going to be able to fend them off.

The team had made it to the middle of the room, allowing the HYDRA soldiers to surround them. This was bad. May, Coulson, and Skye were only equipped with pistols. The soldiers had larger firearms, but were definitely outmatched by the HYDRA agents. Hiro had his repulsors, but he doubted he had enough time to take out all the targets without someone getting shot. They were trapped.

"Drop your weapons!" a man who seemed to be in charge yelled. His gun was only a few feet from Hiro's face, so he really wasn't in any position to make an argument.

Hiro looked to Coulson, hoping there was some kind of backup plan. But Coulson just nodded. They were outgunned and outmatched. They had no choice but to drop their weapons. The pistols and assault rifles were dropped on the ground. The guards didn't seem to know about Hiro's repulsor, seeing as how they didn't react in any way when he didn't do anything. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. But not now. Now, they were beaten. Hiro just had to wait for the right moment.

The universe answered his prayers when the large window to Hiro's left exploded with glass, and six of the twelve soldiers went flying into the cubicles. Hiro didn't wait to see what it was that crashed through the window. He quickly turned to face the guards behind him and shot two of them them with his repulsor blasts. These ones weren't on stun. He wasn't messing around anymore, and besides, Coulson or someone else was just going to kill them anyways.

May understood what to do. She picked up her dual pistols off of the ground and shot a soldier square in the chest. Coulson and Skye did the same, and the remaining guards were filled with lead.

Hiro looked at the wrecked cubicles. It was like an airplane crash or something. He walked through the cubicles. The guards that had been blown away were all unconscious, and about halfway through the wreckage, Hiro could hear voices.

"You said you had a plan!" a familiar voice yelled.

"I _did _have a plan," another voice argued.

"Flying a robot head first into a building isn't a plan! You were just winging it."

"Yeah, winging it _was _my plan."

Hiro saw who was speaking, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Guys?" he said quietly.

Gogo and Wasabi had stopped arguing, and looked at Hiro open-mouthed.

No one spoke, but Honey Lemon squealed. It was ear shattering. She jumped off of Baymax, who was laying on the ground, and squeezed Hiro in a tight hug.

"He's here guys!" she cried. Then she became quieter. "He's here."

"Yeah, Honey, it's good to see you too. But can you stop choking me?" Hiro managed to say through Honey Lemon's death hug.

"Oh , sorry," she said, quickly letting go of Hiro. But not too quickly.

Gogo walked over to Hiro. As strange as it was, he expected a hug. But, as he should have seen coming he got socked in the arm.

"We thought you were dead," Gogo said. "Where were you?"

"I know, I know," Hiro said putting his hands up. "I _will _tell you guys what happened, but now's not a good time."

Fred looked around at all the destroyed cubicles and knocked out guards. "Um, I can see that. What… uh… what's goin' on?"

"Oh, uh, you know. Stuff. I'm glad you guys are here… wait, why are you guys here?"

"Why do you think?" Wasabi said. "We're looking for you man."

"Really?" Hiro looked at the destroyed window. "I would've figured you guys were trying to kill me for being gone so long."

Everyone had eyes on Gogo. "What? Baymax said he picked up Hiro's signature. How else were we going to get up here?" she said defensively.

"The glass on the outside of the building is black. How did you know you weren't coming straight for me?"

"I took a chance-"

"No no no," Wasabi said. "She was 'winging it'".

"I will knock you out," Gogo said, causing Wasabi to immediately shut up.

Hiro couldn't believe this. After three months of complete hell, he was back with his friends. He missed how Gogo was always being so pushy, how Fred was always so nonchalant about everything, how Honey Lemon was always so happy and go-lucky, and How Wasabi was always pointing out people's flaws. Okay that was pretty annoying, but Wasabi was still one of his best friends.

"Wait," Hiro ran behind his friends. "Is Baymax alright?" He was now at the red armored robot's side.

"Window. Gogo. Bad idea. Remember?" Wasabi said, earning a slap in the head from Gogo.

"Hey, Baymax. Are you alright?" Hiro was tapping the side of the robot's head.

Baymax sat up and stared at Hiro. "Hiro, you've returned." The robot said.

"Yeah buddy. Yeah, i'm back. Are you okay?"

"I have sustained minimal damage. All of my primary functions are working properly."

"That's good. It's good to see you again buddy." It really was. Baymax was his brother's best and final creation. If anything were to happen to him, Hiro wouldn't be able to go on. But now he was here. He wasn't going anywhere again, and neither was Baymax.

"Hiro." Hiro turned and saw Coulson. "We need to move, we're… oh." Coulson was now looking at the eight foot tall robot and the five four armored people in front of it. "I see you found your friends. Let's hope it's just as easy to find Ansgar-"

Coulson was cut off by loud footsteps coming from behind a door on the far side of the room. More HYDRA agents Hiro presumed. Just what they needed.

The door was kicked open, and then one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers fired his rifle, but it missed and hit the walls.

"Whoa! Whoa! Friendly fire!" One of the presumed HYDRA agents yelled. Hiro looked more closely at them and realized they were S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers.

Coulson walked over to them to talk. "Did you find Ansgar or Krei in the lower levels?" he asked.

The soldier looked confused. "Sir, we're the paratrooper team. We checked all the levels above this one and didn't find anyone." Now Coulson was the one who looked confused.

"What?" Coulson reached for his radio. "Has the ground team found any sign of Ansgar or Krei. The responses were all 'no sir' or 'nothing here'. "Damn it. Where else could they be? We were told they were at a Krei Tech facility, and this is the only one in the city."

"No, it's not." Hiro turned to see Wasabi with his thinking face on.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked.

"Well, i'm not sure who it is you guys are looking for, but there is another Krei Tech facility in San Fransokyo. Hiro, you remember."

"Hiro thought about it, and then it clicked. "Akuma Island," he said

"Excuse me?" Coulson asked, still confused.

"There's an island off the coast. Krei used to test his government projects there until one of them went wrong. If he and Ansgar wanted to hide from S.H.I.E.L.D., then that's where he would be."

Coulson went for his radio again. "I need all agents to converge at the base of the building. Ansgar and Krei are not in Krei Tech. All pilots, we'll need quinjets on the ground, and I will provide coordinates."

"Wait, what are we doing?" Fred asked.

"Look guys, it's complicated i'll explain on the way."

"On the way to where?" Gogo said, aggravated. "Hiro, what's going on?"

"I just said where we're going. We're heading to Akuma Island." Then Hiro talked quietly to himself. "We're going to find Ansgar."

* * *

Krei was worrying. He was pacing back and forth inside the large lab, waiting for Ansgar to come back. He had plenty of guards with him, but seeing how things have gone so far, they wouldn't stand a chance against S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ansgar walked through the lab doors with two HYDRA agents at his sides.

"There you are," Krei said, no longer pacing. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s at the tower. It's only a matter of time before they figure out that we're here. What exactly are we going to do then?" Ansgar didn't reply at first. He snapped his fingers, and one of the guards handed him a mask.

"It's not what _we're _going to do Alistair." Ansgar handed the mask to Krei. "It's what _you're_ going to do."

Krei inspected the mask. It was the exact same one that had been worn by Yokai, except the white parts had been painted black, and the eyes were now red.

"The microbots," Krei said, staring dumbfounded at the mask.

"The boy never got to finish all of them, so we couldn't use them for what we originally had planned. Although, given the circumstances, they can be useful in protecting the asset."

"You want _me _to use them?"

"Do you think I would trust any of these fools with such delicate technology? No. You are going to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and whoever else comes your way from getting into the facility. I will be in here when everything is ready."

Krei looked over the railing, and gazed at the larger area of the lab, where scientists and engineers were putting the finishing touches on a large, circular machine.

"I hope everything you're doing here will be worth it," Krei said.

Ansgar too looked at the large machine, and he smiled. "Believe me, Alistair. When the time comes, we will be at the same level as the gods."

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, honestly, that last part was really fun for me to write. I wonder what Ansgar's planning OOOOOOOOOOH (spooky foreshadowing noises) Anyways, thank you guys for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. It feels like forever since I last updated, but I think it's just because I had a lot going on. I really tried to get a Baymax and Hiro moment in there because some people were saying how Baymax, wasn't really involved enough. I thought the same thing, and that's why I hope that moment I put in there satisfies. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 A Blast From the Past

**Chapter 8: A Blast From the Past**

The feeling of flying Baymax had never felt more incredible. Hiro hadn't flown for months, but now, he was soaring through the sky with S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjets in tow. He and the rest of the team knew where Akuma Island was, so they were the ones leading.

For the duration of the flight, Hiro had told his friends what had happened while he was HYDRA's prisoner. He told how he worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. to find Ansgar to protect his friends and Aunt Cass.

"So that's why you didn't come back?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah," Hiro replied simply. "I thought HYDRA would try to come after me more than you guys, so I figured if I stayed away, you'd have to deal with less soldiers. I wouldn't know what to do if you guys or…" Hiro then remembered one of the main reasons he was with S.H.I.E.L.D. He would've fallen off of Baymax if it wasn't for the magnets keeping him on.

"Wait, what about Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked worriedly. "Did you guys leave her at the house?"

"Relax," Fred said from below. He was holding on to Baymax's left arm. "All those HYDRA dudes stopped worrying about us when you guys came into the city." That filled HIro with relief. Cass was the only family he had left, and he didn't want to lose her like she did Tadashi.

"Hang on a minute," Wasabi said. "If they're not after us anymore, than that means we can go home. HYDRA's obviously worried about something else now, so we can just head home, and S.H.I.E.L.D. can deal with them."

Hiro hadn't thought about that. Ansgar clearly had bigger things going down on the island. He surely wasn't worried about a bunch of kids, especially when most of them didn't even know who he was. They could just go home and forget any of this ever happened. But Hiro knew he couldn't do that. He felt as if he owed S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson had answered questions in minutes that Hiro had been wondering his whole life, so he couldn't just leave them. But mostly he wanted to kick Ansgar's ass himself.

"We can't go home," Hiro said. "We're heroes. We don't run away from the fight, we run towards it." Hiro tried not to think of Tadashi

"Or in Fred's case, run face first into it," Gogo joked.

"Do you wanna try looking through this?" Fred argued, pointing two claws at the eye on the top of his kaiju suit.

"Guys knock it off," Hiro said, trying to recover his friends' attention. "We're helping S.H.I.E.L.D. If they're doing something on that island that's going to hurt people, then it's our job to stop it."

No one argued.

"We're with you Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

"All the way," Wasabi added.

"How about you Baymax?" Hiro looked down at the robot.

"If apprehending Ansgar Teufel will improve your health, and the health of anyone else, it would be in my programming to assist."

"Well alright then." Hiro smiled. He increased the power of Baymax's thruster, and the team was soaring to Akuma island. Ansgar had an ass whooping coming his way.

* * *

Ansgar stood in the enormous lab, talking to someone over the phone. "Now?... Good. Stay out there. I have… reinforcements coming soon." With that, he hung up the phone and turned to Krei. He was downed with the new and improved Yokai mask, and wore a dark cloak, making him look menacing.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Krei complained. "It doesn't improve the efficiency of the microbots."

"No," Ansgar said, "but it will make you look more intimidating."

"Why the hell do I need to look more intimidating?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will probably not see a man wearing a black mask and a cheap suit as a threat."

"They will when they see the microbots coming."

"You will wear the cloak." Ansgar didn't feel like arguing. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming in with quinjets. Before they land, knock them out of the sky."

"And the survivors?"

Ansgar began to walk away. "I think you know very well what HYDRA does with survivors." Then he disappeared through a door.

Krei stood confused for a moment. Then remembered what he had to do, and made his way to his position outside. He had spent billions of dollars funding Ansgar little project, and he wasn't about to let that all come crashing down.

* * *

The island was in view. It, like the city, had looked different to Hiro. Not because it had been some time since he had been there, the place had gone through some major changes. For one, the lights were on, indicating that someone was indeed there. The second, and probably the most noticeable change, was the small army that was rallied on the outside of the island's facility. HYDRA was _definitely _here.

"Uh, Coulson?" Hiro said through the headset in his helmet. "How are we supposed to land?" To answer his question, one of the quinjets fired a missile. Hiro was pretty sure the screams of the HYDRA soldiers were louder than the impact itself. "Thank you." Hiro said, seeming unaffected by what happened.

"_Hiro,"_ Coulson spoke through his headset. "_You guys might want to use your aerial advantage once we have it. Once we get into that facility, we'll be playing on HYDRA's home field."_

"Can't we just blow the whole island and get it over with?"

"_Hiro, I think you know the answer to that."_

"If I knew the answer, I wouldn't have asked."

"_Whatever Ansgar's working on in there, we can't let it be destroyed. We've come across items in HYDRA's possession that weren't exactly safe."_

"How unsafe are we talking?"

"_An explosion that could cause the crust of the Earth for about twenty miles to cave in on itself."_

"Well, how many times has that actually happened?"

"_Hiro, we're not blowing up the island."_

"Fine. We'll just have to do this the old fashion way."

"_Riding a giant robot while wearing high-tech armor is the old fashion way?"_

"Hey, we've been doing this for six months. That's was a pretty long time ago."

Coulson began to ignore Hiro, and was now briefing the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. team. "_Alright, once we touch down, we'll take out what's left of the HYDRA soldiers, and then we'll storm the facility. It's the same as last time. Kill all HYDRA personnel except for Krei and Ansgar. Them you take prisoner. Once we've-" _

Man, Coulson had a hard time finishing his sentences today. There were three quinjets behind Baymax to the right. One of them had been knocked out of the sky by… something. The quinjet spun out of control until it crashed into the ocean. The something that had knocked it out of the sky looked like it being launched from the island. The same something stretched out from the ground, and would've hit Coulson's quinjet had it not been for May's fancy flying.

"_What the hell was that?!"_ May yelled through her headset.

No one had time to answer. Multiple streaks of black were now being launched from the island, and the quinjets and Baymax had all scrambled trying to dodge them. Most of the quinjets had made it, but three had been knocked down. One crashed harmlessly in the trees of the island, but the other two weren't so lucky, for they had crashed in the water. There were now only three quinjets left, including the one Coulson, Skye, and May were on.

"_Where's that coming from?!"_ Coulson yelled.

"It kind of looks like-" Hiro was interrupted when a black streak shot up towards Baymax. Hiro tilted Baymax, and the black streak shot right passed them. That's when Hiro got a good look at the streak. It seemed to be made up of smaller objects. They were a sleek black, and they all seemed to be working together, as if they all had minds of their… "Microbots," Hiro finally finished.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"Those are _my _microbots." A sudden thought washed over Hiro. "They're the ones I made for HYDRA. It's why they kidnapped me."

"Well _someone's_ got to be down there controlling them," Honey Lemon pointed out."

"Right," Hiro said. "The neurotransmitter. Some HYDRA soldier probably has it. All we need to do is grab it and destroy it."

"Just like last time," Fred added.

"Yeah. Just like last time."

"_Hiro,"_ Coulson said. "_Our quinjets are too big to try and land without getting hit. You need to get your team down there and shut down the microbots."_

Hiro didn't hesitate. "Baymax, land," He said, as the robot did as he was told.

More microbots were shot upwards, but Baymax was able to out-maneuver whoever was controlling them. Baymax finally landed in the soft grass, and the team had gotten off. When they had been to the island to track down Yokai, they had landed right in front of the facility doors. Now they found themselves on a large grassy area only about one hundred yards away from the new HYDRA base. That did raise some questions though. Where were the microbots? And who was controlling them? The area was clear. All of the HYDRA agents were either dead or had fled back into the base, and there was no one else in sight. Well, no one until Hiro saw a figure positioned on the roof of the HYDRA base who was wearing a black cloak and… the Yokai mask?

"No way," Wasabi said, almost to himself. "Is that Professor Callaghan?"

"Can't be," Gogo said, eyes glued to the mysterious figure. "He's in lock up. Must be one of HYDRA's goons."

As much of a point as Gogo had, the figure _did _remind Hiro of Callaghan. Not just the outfit though, of course the mask had gone through a color change. The way he just stood there, silent. He was trying to kill them, and would probably do it any second at the drop of a hat. Hiro didn't want to remember Callaghan. He didn't want to remember his brother's killer.

After a few moments of silence, Hiro wondered if this guy was going to make a move. Unfortunately, he did. His hand shot forward, alerting the team that the microbots were coming. But none did.

Hiro was expecting something to come slow, and dangerously, like in the movies. But, Hiro knew something was up when the figure was hitting his mask, as if he were trying to get it to work.

"Is this guy for real?" Hiro asked.

"The figure on top of the building is not a projected image, and none of you are showing any signs of hallucinations. So the man on top of the building is in fact real," Baymax said.

Hiro ignored his robot's misunderstanding of idioms. Then he smiled. "Ha. This guy doesn't even know how to use the microbots. You've got to have like a super clear mind or they won't work."

The man apparently obtained a clear mind. Microbots came from all directions, surrounding the team. There were far more than when Callaghan had control over them. Hiro remembered having to make billions of them for HYDRA, and found it kind of ironic that he'd have to destroy them. Also _really _annoying, given the time it had taken him to make all of them.

Luckily, the figure didn't have very good control over the microbots, so instead of attacking the whole team at once, one group of microbots lunged for Wasabi. Wasabi had quick reflexes, so Hiro wasn't particularly worried. That is until Wasabi's plasma blades didn't cut through the microbots. They rammed into him, and he was sent flying past his friends, and into another group of microbots, which began to hold him down. He tried escaping, but with little success.

"My plasma can't cut through them!" He yelled struggling to get free.

"I gotcha Wasabi!" Fred yelled as he jumped into the microbots, and pulled Wasabi free.

"Were your last microbots plasma proof?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No," Hiro replied. "I didn't even make these ones any different. HYDRA must've coated them in something."

"We won't need to worry about the microbots if we can just get that mask off of him."

"We did it once," Hiro said, readying his repulsors. "We can do it again." Hiro blasted a group of microbots, scattering them everywhere. They may have been indestructible, but the team could still clear a path.

"Honey Lemon," Hiro said. "I need an explosion. A big one."

Honey Lemon smiled as she typed in a chemical compound on her purse. Out popped a pink chemical ball. "On explosion, coming right up." She tossed the ball at the microbots, and a large pink explosion blew a lot of them away, allowing a the team to run across the clear space.

The figure was getting better at using the microbits though, and threw all he had at the team. A volley of microbots hurtled toward the team, but Baymax was quick, and as the microbots came, he swung at them with all his might, sending them all flying. The figure was getting upset now. He was stomping his foot in frustration. He couldn't have been a trained HYDRA agent. It was when Baymax stopped the last attack that the figure decided to come down and face the team. He called upon a bunch of microbots to carry him down from the building, and was now racing toward the group.

Everyone got ready. They expected the fight of a lifetime when that guy got to them.

They overestimated him.

The microbots that were carrying him stopped only fifty feet away from the group. The man didn't move, and neither did the Big Hero 6. The microbots were moving though. Hiro didn't notice it at first, but then saw that all of the microbots, including the ones carrying the man, had started to form a dome around the area where everyone was standing. When the dome was completed, the only light came from small holes that were left here and there.

"What is this?" Gogo asked, looking around.

"This is the end of the line." The voice had come from the figure. The mask had retracted to the top of the man's head, revealing his identity: Alistair Krei.

"Krei?" Hiro said in confusion. HYDRA had let _him _take control of the microbots. The guy had more tech than he knew what to do with. Literally. He didn't know how to use half of it. It was all made by hired scientists funded by his deep pockets.

"This is kind of ironic," Fred said with a chuckle. He didn't seemed phased by the reveal. "You know? Because Hiro originally thought that Yokai was-"

"Fred," Wasabi interrupted him, "not the best time."

"Oh, no keep talking," Krei said, sounding almost amused. "Gives me more time to kill you."

Gogo, who was becoming agitated, threw one of her discs directly at Krei's face. It would have collided with his big nose had it not been for a long strand of microbots grabbing it, only inches from his face.

"Bad move," Krei said. "Let me make a better one." Krei had the microbot arm throw the disc back at Gogo. Instead of her gracefully catching it, the dic hit her square in the chest and she fell to the ground. As Honey Lemon and Fred went to help her up, Krei continued to talk.

"Look around you," he threw up his arms and motioned for the group to look at the large microbot dome. "I have the power of billions of microbots at my disposal. You're not getting past me. I've worked too hard to get where I am in HYDRA, and i'm not letting that all get turned to shit by a bunch of kids playing hero."

"It looks like that was going to happen without us here," Hiro said. "You don't even know how to use the microbots."

"Like I said, look around you. I'm a quick learner." His hand shot forward, and as did a streak of microbots. Everyone jumped out of the way just as it hit the center of where they were standing. The microbot dome surprisingly had a lot of room.

"there's no point in trying to fight me, or run away. You can't escape."

"Oh yeah?" Fred said, taking it as a challenge. Fred then punched a large hole in a wall of microbots, but before anyone could go through it, more microbots took the place of the other ones. "Oh. Yeah he's right, we're doomed."

"We need to get the mask!" Hiro yelled.

"You want this mask?" Krei said, the mask was put back on his face. "Come, and, get it!"

Large arms of microbots grew out of the walls, and threatened to grab anyone who got close. Krei was right.

They were trapped.

"You guys see any way out of this?" Wasabi said.

"There's only one way out of this. And it's on Krei's big ugly face."

"But we can't get close," Gogo pointed out.

"Only one of us needs to get close."

"Yeah, but _how?_" Wasabi said.

"We'll think of something."

"No time for that," Krei brought his arms in the air, and dropped them quickly. The microbots above the group began to hurtle down like thunderbolts. But Honey Lemon was quick, and she threw down two pink chemical balls that formed a large pink dome around the group. Hiro could hear the microbots banging on the outside.

"I improved the durability of the chemicals." Honey Lemon said. "We should be fine for a while."

"What happens when those microbots break through?" Gogo asked, almost seeming agitated. "What then?"

"We _need _a plan," Wasabi said. "Those microbots are gonna get in here sooner or later, so we need to figure out what to do if it's sooner… or at all."

"_I _have a plan," Hiro said, feeling quite ignored by his friends.

"What's the plan little dude?" Fred asked. A large microbot arm rammed into the side of the pink dome, and a large crack was left behind.

"You'll find out in a few seconds."

"I thought you said this thing was more durable," Gogo said to Honey Lemon.

"Yeah. It won't take like two seconds for it to break at least, but it's still going to crack after a while."

Another set of microbots banged against the dome.

"Hiro how about that plan?" Wasabi said, beginning to worry.

"I need the dome to get cracked a little more," Hiro replied, staring at the large crack in the dome.

"I think the best time to stop the second coming of Yokai would be when he's _not _able to kill us," Fred said.

The crack had grown larger.

"Just trust me," Hiro said confidently.

"Hiro what are you going to do?" Gogo asked. She was worried Hiro was going to do something stupid. He was.

The crack in the dome had grown huge now, and Hiro thought that waiting any longer would probably lead to certain death.

"Baymax," Hiro turned to the robot, "throw me at through the dome at Krei."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Hiro that is not wise," Baymax said. "Throwing you could cause fatal injuries and-"

"Baymax just do it!"

It was one of those once in a blue moon situations where Baymax had stopped talking and decided to do what Hiro said. He lifted up Hiro even with his friends' protests, and tossed him through the crack in the dome.

The world felt like it was moving in slow motion. Hiro flew through the air, and he could here his friends screams of panic from behind him. Microbot arms tried to reach out and grab him, but to no avail. They all swooped past Hiro without even grazing him, and he was upon Krei now.

Hiro tackled Krei with all the force Baymax had put into his throw, and that was quite a bit of force. Unfortunately, Krei hadn't dropped the mask, and was still in control of the microbots.

Krei got up from his feet and glared at Hiro through the mask's eyes. "You know, i've had about all I can take from you." Mirobots began to swarm Krei's right arm, until they formed a sharp, sword-like shape. Krei swung at Hiro, but only to have it blocked by Hiro's gauntlet.

"Why is it that you are _so _hard to get rid of?!" Krei yelled as he swung his microbot sword repeatedly at Hiro. "I've spent too much money on Ansgar's project to be bested by the likes of you!" Krei swung his arm one final time, and this one made a direct hit to the side of Hiro's head.

His helmet protected him from any injury, but the force of the blow had still knocked him on his back. Before he could get up, Krei placed a black boot on Hiro's chest, preventing him from getting up. Hiro tried shooting his repulsors at Krei, but found that they were being held down by microbots.

"You know Hiro," Krei said, breathing heavily, "you and your team were never heroes. The real heroes are the ones trying to rebuild this broken world from ruin. After being faced with gods, aliens, and evil robots, S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to 'protect' the world. This world isn't worth protecting, and that's why I joined HYDRA. HYDRA is trying to create a whole new world, one where you won't have to look over your shoulder every time you hear a noise. A world where no one will be kept in the dark about anything. Your no hero, Hiro. But you're sure as hell going to die like one."

This was it. Hiro was going die, and this microbot dome would be his tomb. He waited for Krei's blade to pierce his skin. He wondered what it would feel like, to die. Would it be quick and painless? Or would Krei make it long and horrifying? The answer never came.

Instead, Hiro heard a whack, and the sound of something falling to the ground. Hiro opened his eyes, not even realizing they had been closed.

Krei was lying on the ground, unconscious. And Gogo stood above him, offering Hiro a hand up. Then Hiro remembered his hands were being held down.

"Uh, Gogo." Hiro motioned his head toward the microbots.

"Oh, yeah," she said. Gogo walked to Krei's unmoving body, and plucked the Yokai mask from his face. Then everything came crashing down.

The dome of microbots had completely fallen apart. The microbots fell like snow on top of the team's heads, and soon the entire ground was covered with black.

Hiro emerged from the pile of microbots, as did everyone else.

"Uh, what was that?" Hiro asked. "What happened to Krei?"

Fred popped up from a pile of microbots. "Gogo decked him. It was awesome."

"Wait, how did you guys get away from those microbots?"

"Krei was so focused on you, he couldn't focus on us, so neither did the microbots," Wasabi replied.

"Well you guys sure took your time. Krei almost turned me into a Hiro-cabob."

"I waited until you actually needed help," a smiling Gogo said.

"Hold up. Where _is _Krei?"

There was a moaning noise coming from under a small pile of microbots. Hiro walked over, and brushed them aside with his foot. Sure enough, Krei was buried under the microbots.

"Man you got him good" Hiro nudged Krei with his foot. "He's out cold."

"Anyone can go down hard if you hit them just the right spot," Gogo said, looking accomplished at her handiwork."

"Oookay." Hiro said, feeling a little intimidated. He then tapped a button on the side of his helmet. "Coulson, we took out the microbots." Hiro looked down at Krei. "And we got a little gift waiting for you down here."

"_Good work. Once we land, we'll storm storm the facility and find Ansgar."_

"Shouldn't we use, like, stealth, or something."

"_I think we've lost all elements of surprise at this point."_

Hiro looked around and remembered all of the HYDRA soldiers killed by a quinjet's missile. "Oh. Right."

The conversation had ended and, and Hiro looked around at the microbots everywhere. "So what are we going to do with these?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will probably confiscate them," Honey Lemon replied.

Hiro didn't like the thought of that. Hiro had built the microbots originally to help people. Now he found that every time someone got their hands on them, people got hurt. Hiro thought of how Callaghan was originally going to kill Krei. He thought of the men in the quinjets that Krei had taken down. He even thought of Tadashi. Hiro trusted S.H.I.E.L.D., but not enough to hand over the microbots to them.

"Let me see that mask," Hiro said to Gogo.

Without question, Gogo handed Hiro the mask. He held the sleek black Yokai mask in his hands. This one seemed more durable than the one Callaghan had worn. It looked cooler too. Hiro remembered how he was obsessed with trying to find out the identity of the Yokai, and how it almost drove him to kill. In their existence, the microbots had done nothing but cause harm; the opposite of what they were designed to do.

Hiro crushed the mask in his hands, and tossed the pieces on the ground. No one was going to control these microbots, and Hiro was going to make damn sure of that.

"You alright Hiro?" Wasabi asked, noticing the look of what seemed like anger and sadness Hiro wore on his face.

"I'm fine," Hiro replied looking down at the mask. "I'm fine. Now let's go kick Ansgar's ass.

A few moments later, the quinjets touched down on the field. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents began pouring out of them, and making their way toward the island facility.

Coulson walked through the microbots to meet up with the team. "Nice work down here," he said. "I believe you said you had a gift for me."

Hiro stepped aside to reveal an unconscious Krei who was drooling on the microbot-littered ground.

"You two," Coulson said, motioning two soldiers to come over to him. "Restrain him, and fly a quinjet back to base."The two soldiers cuffed Krei, who was now half awake, and were leading him toward a quinjet. "One head down, one more to go."

"What are you going to do with the microbots?" Hiro asked, although he already knew the answer.

"We'll store them in an off the books S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. These are two dangerous for anyone to possess."

Hiro liked the thought of Coulson trying to contain them. But he highly doubted that S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists wouldn't study them, and try to make a neurotransmitter of their own.

"We'll worry about that later," Coulson continued. "Now we need to focus on getting in there and stopping Ansgar."

"Krei said something about funding a project," Hiro said.

"Well we know from past experience that HYDRA's 'projects never work out for anyone. Sometimes not even HYDRA." That didn't make sense to Hiro, but he got the gist of what needed to be done. They needed to stop Ansgar's project, whatever it was, and then arrest him. Simple enough. They had taken down Krei, and he had one of the world's most powerful weapons with him. Taking down Ansgar would be a cakewalk.

That's what Hiro thought to himself just before entering the facility.

* * *

"Sir," a soldier was bringing news to Ansgar. "Krei was apprehended. S.H.I.E.L.D. is entering the building."

Ansgar stood in the lab, staring at the creation that would change the way mankind lived. "Then what are you doing in here?" he said, without taking his eyes off of the machine. "Get out there with the rest, and stop them from getting any further in." The soldier nodded, and ran out of the lab.

Ansgar walked around the various tables set up around the lab. They hadn't been there before, but HYDRA needed a work station.

"You there," Ansgar said to a scientist working at a table. "Is it ready?"

"It is, sir," the scientist replied. "But the power source hasn't been transferred into the machine all the way. It will take about an hour."

"You have half of one," Ansgar said as he walked away from the scientist, and over to the rail where the lab became bigger. The machine was very large. It had taken HYDRA about four months to set up. Soon it would be all worth it.

There was a large tube connected to the side of the circular machine, and Ansgar watched in wonder as the blue energy source was transferred into the Krei Tech portal device.

* * *

**(A/N) I really didn't want to add that last part in fear of you guys guessing what happens. But I do like cliffhangers, so there you go. Alright, now this has been something I had hoped no one noticed, but unfortunately, someone did. It's the time line. There's HYDRA, but there isn't Bobby, Mac, Hunter, or other characters like that. The truth is, I missed out on a big chunk of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., so I kind of missed out on meeting those characters. I don't have Netflix, and my local Family Video sucks, so I was unable to watch those episode. I know who those characters are and everything, but not enough to put them in a story where I would not make them act like they should. That would be an injustice to those characters. This is before all that Inhuman stuff though, mostly because I didn't want all that confusion with Skye's powers and Coulson's missing- whoops almost made a SPOILER. Also I wanted to include the bus, because it was destroyed during all of that Inhumans craziness. I wanted to stick with the characters I knew at heart, and made the story as if it were one of the first episodes, but without Ward, and with HYDRA. I'm sorry for any confusion I might've caused, I hope none of you think less of me for writing this way, and I hope you enjoyed. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 The Master Plan

**Chapter 9: The Master Plan**

"Get to cover!" Coulson yelled as the S.H.I.E.L.D. team and the Big Hero 6 entered the facility. They walked not ten feet in, and were greeted by HYDRA soldiers at the end of the hallway. The team took cover, under Coulson's order, behind opened door frames. Then gunshots rang throughout the hallway.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. team was doing more of the work. They were further up the hallway, and they were taking out most of the HYDRA agents. But Hiro knew his team needed to help. They needed to get to Ansgar as fast as they could, before he found some way off of the island.

"Honey Lemon!" HIro yelled over the deafening roar of gunfire. "Help them out!"

Honey Lemon nodded. She punched a chemical combination into her purse, and out popped a small grey looking ball. Hiro hadn't seen one that looked like that before. Honey Lemon was all about bright colors. Grey didn't seem like her.

She threw her ball down the hall, and it rolled between the feet of the HYDRA soldiers. Then their guns dropped.

At first, Hiro had thought that the soldiers had dropped their weapons in surrender. But it was more like they were being pulled from their hands. The chemical ball was attracting the weapons.

"Magnetic chemicals?" Hiro asked in confusion.

Honey Lemon smiled. "What? It's possible. You just saw it didn't you?" That answer didn't satisfy Hiro's question, but that didn't matter now.

The HYDRA agents tried running, but to no avail, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shot them all dead before they could make three feet. Then the entire team advanced.

Hiro didn't like the thought, but he was getting used to dead bodies now. It was horrifying when S.H.I.E.L.D. had first rescued him from HYDRA. All the innocent lives taken to free him. But after spending a couple of days with this team, the killing of HYDRA agents seemed natural. Hopefully it wasn't becoming a habit.

As the two teams explored the various hallways, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were checking any rooms for Ansgar. So far, nothing turned up. In fact, other than the HYDRA guards, the place looked deserted. The rooms were filled with dangerous looking equipment that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. Hiro was surprised HYDRA hadn't taken that on their way in. What was Ansgar doing here?

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Skye said, agitated. "This place isn't all that big. We should've found _something _by now."

"We found HYDRA agents, so we know Ansgar's here," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, but there were also HYDRA agents at Krei Tech, and he wasn't there.

"Ansgar _has _to be here," Hiro said. "If he's in the city, and he's trying to build something, this is the only place he would be. We just need to keep looking."

"Hiro's right," Coulson said. "Krei wouldn't have tried so hard to keep us from landing if Ansgar wasn't here."

"But Skye has a point," May said. "If Ansgar was here we would've found him by now."

"Uh, guys," Wasabi said.

Coulson was still arguing with May. "There are still plenty of rooms we haven't checked yet. Ansgar has to be in one of them."

"You guys seriously need to come look at this-" Wasabi was once again interrupted.

"Well what if he's not here Coulson?" May argued. "What then?"

"Guys!" Wasabi yelled at the top of his lungs. All eyes were on him now. "I think I found something." Wasabi pushed open an already cracked door, and revealed a large room. It looked like what appeared to be a large laboratory, with an elevated, smaller lab area next to it, but Hiro couldn't see over the edge. The part they were in seemed as if it were used to build large projects. Hiro didn't just assume that because of the size of the room though. The fact that there was a fifty foot tall machine taking up most of the space, kind of made that fact apparent.

The machine was very large. It was shaped like an O, and had a walkway leading directly to it's center.

"It can't be," Hiro said. The machine looked just as menacing as it did before, when Callaghan had tried using it to Krei. This was Krei's portal device. "This is what Ansgar's been building? What would he want with it?"

"It caught the military's attention when Krei built it," Coulson said. "It would only make sense that HYDRA would want to use it. Possibly for moving troops, or maybe even bombs."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Fred said enthusiastically. "Let's wreck it up!"

"Fred, bad idea," Wasabi said. Remember what happened when Krei tried to use it? The thing freaking swallowed someone and blew up. Hell, that's just when it was being used properly. God knows what'll happen if we try to destroy it."

"He's right," Coulson said. "This thing's too dangerous to be messing with. We need to find Ansgar before anything-"

"Well," a voice, a german one, interrupted Coulson, "here I am."

Everyone looked to the elevated part of the lab. Standing behind the rail was Ansgar himself. The man who had imprisoned Hiro for months, the man who experimented on innocent people, and was a disgrace to mankind, was less than thirty feet away. The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers aimed their weapons at Ansgar, and he playfully lifted his hands in the air. There were no guards around. He was completely alone and unguarded. Score.

"I suppose this is how it was going to end anyway. The heads of HYDRA always do, Alexander Pierce, Strucker, even Johann Shmidt himself. I should've seen this coming." He didn't seemed whatsoever surprised that he was being captured. What was he playing at?

There was a staircase leading up to the elevated lab space, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. team had rushed up and handcuffed Ansgar.

"Take him back to the quinjets," Coulson ordered the soldiers. "We'll question him later. In the meantime, we're going to need to get some engineers and Fitz down here to see if we can dismantle the portal device."

And just like that, it was over. Ansgar was being arrested. The man Hiro had been trying to find for days was now about to receive what was coming to him. Hiro didn't know what that was though, but he knew Ansgar would be punished… in some way. Although the fact that he had given up so easily didn't sit well with him.

The soldiers escorted Ansgar out of the lab, while the rest of the team stayed behind and examined the portal device.

"Is it me, or does this one look bigger than the one Krei made?" Honey Lemon asked as she walked around the large device.

"You know, I think it is," Gogo said. Gazing at the metal O herself. "I don't know what Krei was going to put through this thing, but Ansgar looks like he was gonna send a small army." Hiro knew Gogo meant that as an exaggeration, but knowing HYDRA, sending some kind of an army probably wasn't far off.

The engineers hadn't arrived yet, but Hiro was examining it himself. e never got a good look at it. He even went _through _the damn thing and still didn't know how it worked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hiro said. "Krei must've spent millions on this thing, and i'm just talking the first time around. This one's way bigger."

"We'll understand how it works soon," Coulson said. "Where are Fitz and those engineers? They should've been here by now."

"He's not answering his cell," Skye said, tapping away at her phone.

"I don't like this," May said. "Ansgar _let _us take him. He wasn't even guarded. He's planning something."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Hiro said.

"Hey," Fred said, "what's this thing?" He was behind the portal device, and Hiro was wondering what he was talking about.

"What's-" Hiro stopped when he saw what Fred was talking about. Attached to the back of the machine was a large, probably plastic tube. Blue light was being run through the tube, and into the machine from a large, silver, generator-looking device that glowed the same blue.

"Oh. This must be what Ansgar was using to power this thing. Hey Coulson!" Coulson ran from the other side of the machine and examined the tube himself.

"No," he said as he was running his hand along the tube. He seemed to be talking to himself, but Hiro could hear him. "I thought the rest of this stuff was-" Coulson was cut off by the sound of his radio going off.

"_Sir!" a voice yelled through the speaker. "Sir, Ansgar escaped!"_

"What?!" Coulson yelled into his radio. "How'd he get away from you?"

"_I'm not sure what happened. He… he just grabbed me and through me against a wall. He killed Jerry." _Jerry must've been the other soldier guarding Ansgar. "_The guy's a god damn freak, he broke his cuffs, and ran down the hall like a fucking madman."_

"Do _not _let him get to the exit. If he gets to one of those quinjets he's gone."

"_That's the thing sir. He ran in the direction we came."_

"He's coming back here? Alright, just… follow him, that way we can catch him from our end, and if he tries to run, you'll be between him and the exit."

"_Sounds like a plan."_

Coulson clipped his radio to his belt, and started for the lab entrance.

Ansgar had escaped. Hiro knew he was planning something. But he killed a guy? Hiro had seen Ansgar many times during his imprisonment, and he didn't look that remarkable. The scar across his left eye had proven he'd been in some kind of fight before, but he sure as hell wasn't strong enough to kill an armed guard and thro the other one against a wall. That was… inhuman.

"Ansgar _killed _a someone?" May was just as surprised as Hiro was.

"Apparently," Coulson replied. "We need to trap him in the hallway. That other guard will be blocking the other side."

"Uh, you mean the same guard who Ansgar threw against a wall?" Gogo asked skeptically.

"It's not a perfect plan," was all Coulson had to say.

One of the soldiers went to open the door. He didn't even touch the knob before the entire thing was blown off of it's hinges.

The door went flying, and hit the guard that was attempting to open it.

The door went _clang _against the wall on the other side of the lab after hitting the guard, who was covered in large bruises and blood, and was most likely dead.

Everyone had their guns raised. Out of the door stepped Ansgar. He looked just about the same as he did before, just with more blood splattered on him. He walked into the room as if nothing had happened, as if S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't broken in and tried to arrest him. Emphasis on tried.

"Well," he said nonchalantly, "that was… messy."

"Ansgar don't move-" May began, but was cut off by Coulson.

"You've been using the Tesseract's energy to power the portal device," he said. He had completely ignored the fact that Ansgar was covered in blood, probably from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he had killed. He had his pistol raise, aimed at Ansgar's head incase he made a move. But he remained still.

"Krei's portal device was a scientific breakthrough. But I needed more than that to get where i'm going."

"How'd you get it?" Coulson sounded like one of those cops of of NCIS or something.

"We always had it. After the newly founded S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated what was left of it in the forties, HYDRA's inside agents kept track of it's location, and we would take it incase we ever needed it. That right there is the last bit of the Tesseract's energy on Earth." Ansgar motioned towards the large generator behind the portal device. "We just needed something to concentrate it, so we came to Krei."

"The Tesseract only brought things to and from one place. That's where you want to go?"

"Oh, director Coulson," Ansgar chuckled. "You seem to be missing the big picture here. Three years ago, a god was brought to us through the Tesseract, one who declared war on our planet. And then it brought his army. Creatures that managed to take hold of of the largest city in the world in a matter of an hour."

"The Chitauri and Loki were defeated by the Avengers."

"Rather the city was defended by the Avengers."

"Isn't it all the same thing?"

"Of course it's not," Ansgar spat. "We were playing the defensive. They came to _us_. If there is any other forms of life out there, they know we can defend ourselves. But we need to show them what happens when we take the offensive."

"So that's what this is about? You want to start a war that doesn't need to be started?"

"It's a war that never finished. Who's to say they won't come back? Who's to say that someone else from beyond the stars won't attack? If we bring the fight to them, we can show that we are superior."

"Well who's to say that trying to attack one or another alien species won't anger them? We're trying to keep the peace, not threaten it."

"It's already been threatened you fool!" Ansgar was angered now. "Don't you see? We now know there are forces out there, forces that have the power to bring mankind to it's knees. If we attack them on their home turf, they'll see us as the superior lifeforms we are."

"Not to put a dent in your plan, but if we could take on an army of highly advanced alien lifeforms, we wouldn't need the Avengers."

"That's why we need to give ourselves the edge." Ansgar litfed his arms which had the sleeves roll up to reveal long strips of metal attached to the bottom of his forearms."

"It's Centipede!" Skye yelled. Hiro _did _notice the metal strips resembled centipedes. It was filled with some sort of bright bluish-green that didn't look safe.

"That's not Extremis," May said. Everyone was backing up now, away from Ansgar.

"I am detecting a large amount of harmful chemicals inside of this man's body," Baymax said.

"No, not necessarily dangerous," Ansgar said, walking closer to the team. "Extremis was flawed, too dangerous for human use. But _this," _Ansgar looked to his arms, "this gives power without consequence. It's a remastered formula of Dr. Curt Connors' lizard serum." The word 'lizard' caught Hiro's attention. Lucas was covered with scales when they had found them in Miami. And the body in the underground lab as well. Hiro had heard of Dr. Connors. He injected himself with a formula that turned him into a giant lizard. That's what HYDRA had been doing in Miami. They were trying to recreate the lazard serum. That would explain why Ansgar was able to kill that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with ease.

Ansgar continued to speak. "We never could get it quite right. But, this was a close second. This is how we will take the offensive against extraterrestrial forces. This is how the human race will gain victory." Ansgar tapped a few buttons on both of the Centipede bots… then things got ugly.

Ansgars skin was becoming a strange teal color, much like the color of the lizard serum. Scales seemed to be popping out all over his body, and his fingernails were elongating into claws.

"Take him down!" Coulson yelled. Coulson, Skye, May, and the rest of the soldiers were now raining bullets down on Ansgar's transforming body. A normal person would have been killed by that. But Ansgar wasn't a normal person anymore.

When he rose, the bullets popped out of his body, and freshly formed skin replaces the bullet wounds that were once in his body. Ansgar stood about a good nine feet tall, and was covered head to toe in teal scales. He had now grown a large tail that was wiggling around like it had a mind of it's own. Creepy. His head was the strangest thing. It looked like a lizard's except for the large frills on the side of his head. He didn't exactly look like a lizard. He looked like a… hydra.

"This is what mankind was always destined to be!" Ansgar yelled, his voices sounding much deeper now. He was slowly walking towards the team as they were firing on him. The bullets sunk right into his skin, but then were immediately popped out as new skin began to form. "Dr. Connors was on to something. If we brought soldiers like this against enemy forces, we couldn't be stopped. Our Earth would be protected from supernatural threats, and you're trying to slow that process!" He swung around and his tail lashed out. It knocked into three of the soldiers, and they went flying over the rail, and fell into the larger part of the lab where the portal device was.

"You can't stop me," Ansgar said as if he were amused by his own violence. Upon his saying this, a strange noise could be heard coming from the portal device. Hiro whipped around, and saw a black circle with a blue outline forming on the inside of the portal's O shape. The black inkiness of what looked like space was now now in the center of the portal device. "It's too late."

Hiro wasn't focused on Ansgar now, and neither was anyone else. All of their eyes were glued to the expanding opening that look as though it led directly into space itself. Space. That think actually led into space. Then Hiro remembered what he saw in the news about New York, and was horrified with what was to come next. Ansgar meant to stir up trouble in there, and Hiro feared what he would do in there.

But he mostly feared what was going to come out.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, this one's a bit shorter than usual. Sue me. I didn't want to pack everything into one chapter, and this was the result. So the portal device and the Tesseract energy was a way to really combine these two universes, and make it into something awesome. Yes I know the Lizard is Spider Man, but I had that part planned since I started this story, and I wasn't giving up on them fighting Ansgar the hydra. You see what I did there? Those who feel like Baymax hasn't played a significant role in this story, just you wait. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10 The Void

**Chapter 10: The Void**

The portal was as big as it was going to get.

It had covered the entire middle section of the portal device, and it looked like a portal to nowhere. There was nothing but eerie darkness. No land masses, no stars, just… emptiness. This was where Ansgar was trying to go?

"It's beautiful," Ansgar said to himself. His lizard voice was creepy. He still had his german accent, but now it was deep, and had lost all human quality. "Access to worlds we didn't even know existed or could exist. You would wish to stop this?"

Coulson ripped his focus from the portal, and his eyes were now on Ansgar. "We wish to stop you from angering beings that already don't seem to like us."

"They will cower when they are faced with the power I now possess."

"You're going to take on armies by yourself?"

"Of course I am. I am more powerful than any army HYDRA can muster up. Why did I not see it before? I'm above all of them now. I don't need weak soldiers when I have the strength of a dozen."

"The serum's made him insane." Coulson said to the team.

"Insane?!" Ansgar roared in anger. "I've never been _more _sane. This serum is the key to wiping out all that opposes this planet. All that opposes me."

"Yep," Hiro said. "I can see where you're pulling that insane theory from."

"Silence!" Ansgar swiped his claws at Hiro. The attack never came.

Baymax had a tight grip on Ansgar's arm. Hiro would have made a pun about it being a steel grip if it weren't for the fact that they were in imminent danger. Then Baymax did the most peculiar thing. He punched Ansgar square in the chest. Ansgar was sent flying into the viewing area of the lab. The one where Krei had watched, from behind safe the safety of glass, Callaghan's daughter disappear into the portal device. Apparently HYDRA had rebuilt it after the Yokai had decimated it.

"What the hell just happened?!" Fred yelled.

"I thought Baymax couldn't hurt people," Gogo said in confusion.

Hiro smiled. "Baymax's programming doesn't allow him to harm _humans_. Whatever Ansgar is now, he sure as hell isn't human."

"Correct," Baymax said. "Ansgar's DNA is now eighty five percent that of a lizard's. He was a danger to Hiro, so it was my programming to defend."

Hiro smiled. Baymax had never actually hit anyone before. He wasn't allowed to harm humans. But now, he was about to kick Ansgar's ass.

From the viewing area, a sound like metal scraping against metal could be heard. The sound was Ansgar. More precisely, it was Ansgar roaring. Ansgar was roaring. He rose from the broken glass and cement he had just flown through, and he did not look happy. He was more of a beast than he was human now.

"We don't have time for this," May said. "God knows what's going to come out of that thing. We need to shut down that portal before what happened in New York, happens here."

"Baymax," Hiro turned to his big red friend. "Can you hold off Ansgar while we shut down the portal device?"

"Ansgar seems to pose a threat to the well being of all of you. So I will 'hold off' Ansgar until you instruct me otherwise."

"Good," Hiro said.

Ansgar leaped out of the viewing area, and Baymax caught him before he could land a blow on anyone.

Hiro watched in awe as the two fought. Baymax grabbed Ansgar by the tail and swung him hard against the metal wall. Ansgar retaliated by lashing his claws out at the large robot. It left a scratch in Baymax's sleek red armor, but other than that, it didn't phase him.

"Hiro come on," Skye said, tugging on the boy's shoulder. Everyone rushed down the flight of stairs to get to the larger area of the lab. There were still about a dozen soldiers left, but they had stayed back to help Baymax. Hiro feared the worst for them.

They were all directly under the right side of the machine. Hiro looked like the portal was going to suck him right in, but it remained as it was. Nothing had come out yet, but who knows how quickly that could change?

"Alright Hiro," Coulson said. "How do we shut this thing off?"

Hiro gave a shrug. "I don't know."

"What!" everyone yelled. They all had a tendency to do that now. Hiro flinched a bit.

"Well I didn't make the thing. It's Krei's technology. Hell, I flew into it and I still don't know how it works. I never got a good look at it because it exploded after…"

"After what?" May asked.

"After it became unstable," Wasabi finished for Hiro. "You guys remember, it hit the ground too hard after Callaghan dropped it and it went haywire."

"Let's try to avoid haywire," Coulson said. "So it exploded. This Tesseract energy is dangerous. Krei's methods of making this thing work might've been harmless, but the Tesseract is the cause of what happened in New York. Any other ideas?"

"Why don't we just take the energy out of the portal device?" Skye offered. "Ansgar put it into it. Can't we just take it out? It's all still hooked up."

Coulson turned to Hiro. "Do you think you could get that generator to work in reverse?"

"I… I could try, but-"

One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers was thrown over the railing from the elevated lab space, and collided with the portal device. He fell to the hard concrete ground only a few feet away from the team. He wasn't dead, but he definitely wasn't going to be moving for a while.

"Yeah I can do it," Hiro said. Fred grabbed the soldier who had been hurt, and laid him against the wall.

"We might need to help these guys," Fred said. "Baymax can only hold him off for so long."

Hiro didn't like the thought of his friends going up against Ansgar. Baymax was barely able to take him on. But Hiro was going to need all protection he could get if he was going to rewire the generator. "Be careful," Hiro said. "Keep him from getting down here."

"Please," Fred said. "Careful's my middle-"

"Don't," Gogo interrupted. "Don't you dare jinx us."

"Buzzkill."

"Just go!" Hiro yelled. His friends ran up the flight of stairs leading to the elevated lab. He hoped for the best… but expected the worse. But he had faith in his friends.

"We'll stay down here with you," Coulson said. "We'll be your last line of defense.

"Do you really think you can stop Ansgar from getting to me?"

"I think we can try."

Hiro hated that word. _Try. _You either can or can't. Usually when people say try, they can't.

"You just need to reverse that generator."

Hiro went to work. He ran over to the generator located behind the portal device. It had lost its blue glow, which was actually a good thing, seeing as how Hiro wouldn't be blinded while he was trying to work. The machine was easily ten feet tall, and was a reflective chrome color. Hiro ripped a panel off of the machine's side and began rearranging the wires. This machine was more complicated than Hiro had anticipated. He had to hand it to Ansgar, but he also had to say he was an insane psychopath trying to mess with aliens.

Hiro couldn't see it but the fight in the elevated lab sounded rough. He heard a few S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers cry out in pain, and even Wasabi. Well it was probably more of a cry of fear than one of pain, but nonetheless the situation sounded bad.

Hiro continued to play with the wires, trying to find the right rearrangement that would cause the energy to be drained from the portal.

He was trying to connect two wires when he heard a deafening scream. Not like Wasabi's fear scream, but the scream of someone in pain. It wasn't one of the soldiers, it was one of Hiro's friends.

Hiro ran from the generator, almost ripping the two wires in the process.

"Hiro! What are you doing?!" Coulson yelled as Hiro ran for the elevated lab. He didn't care about the portal anymore. He didn't care what kind of hell it was going to raise. All he knew was that one of his very close friends had been hurt, and he couldn't, wouldn't sit idly by as that happened.

The lab was now in view, and even though it had only been about ten minutes since Ansgar and Baymax had started fighting, the place looked like a tornado had hit it. Hiro had heard all the noise the battle was creating, but he couldn't have imagined the place looking like this.

There had been many tables spread out across the lab, but now only one remained, and Ansgar was using it to hit Baymax. The rest were in pieces all throughout the room. There were large dents everywhere around the room, some very large, and others relatively small. A new one was created in the wall by the broken door when Baymax threw the table out of Ansgar's hands and bashed his head into the metal wall. Ansgar retaliated by grabbing Baymax's head, and ramming it into the same wall.

Hiro saw his friends helping to fend off Ansgar as well. Fred kept jumping on Ansgars back and breathing fire. There were no burn marks though. Was Ansgar fire proof? Fred couldn't stay on Ansgar long though, for he was being thrown off with ease. Fortunately, his kaiju suit protected him from any bodily harm.

Gogo was all over the place. She was circling Ansgar and whipping her diss at his face. Unlike Fred's attempts to phase him, Gogo managed to severely bother Ansgar. Every time one of her discs made contact with his face, he became distracted enough for Baymax to land a blow on him.

Wasabi, other than Baymax, seemed to be doing the most damage. He was sinking his plasma blades into Ansgars skin. Every time this happened, Ansgar roared in both pain and anger. Ansgars skin healed after every cut though. Wasabi had only been whipped back a few times by Ansgars tail. He was tough, so he could handle a few blows.

Covering Ansgar's entire right shoulder was some kind of pink crystal-like substance. Honey Lemon's work. Hiro couldn't seem to locate the last member of the team until his eyes fell on a pink figure sprawled out on the ground. Hiro ran to his friend's side immediately.

"Honey Lemon!" he yelled as knelt beside his friend. Hiro could see now that she had a large gash in her left leg. There was blood everywhere. "Oh my god. Alright, Honey Lemon. You're gonna be alright… um…" Hiro didn't know what to do. There was so much going on at once, such as Coulson and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team screaming at him to come back, the racket his team's fight with Ansgar was making, and Honey Lemon's bleeding leg.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon grabbed Hiro's arm. "Don't… don't worry… about me. Go… kick Ansgar's ass." She seemed to be breathing heavily.

"But… I can't just-"

"I'll… be fine. There's nothing you can do to help me right now. You wanna help someone? Help… help them." She pointed to their friends, who were risking their lives to take down Ansgar.

"You'll be fine?" he asked Honey Lemon.

"It's not that bad a cut," she said. Clearly the cut was huge, but if Honey Lemon thought she could handle herself, than who was Hiro to question her?

He got up to face Ansgar, but quickly turned to look at Honey Lemon.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "Go."

Hiro didn't hesitate that time. He ran full speed into the fight between the rest of the team and Ansgar. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team that had been up in the lab were all either dead with vicious looking claw marks, or were knocked out. Dead was the majority of that ratio.

Hiro realized something at that moment. This problem wasn't going to be solved simply by shutting down the portal. Ansgar _was _the problem. He needed to be taken out. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to arrest him, but at this point, even Coulson had to know that wasn't an option anymore.

Fred was in the process of breathing fire on Ansgar while Baymax was trying to get up from being knocked down. Wasabi noticed Hiro first.

"Hiro?!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Hiro didn't have time to answer the question, because Ansgar had knocked Fred back with his tail, and Hiro had to dodge his friend who went flying.

Hiro had to slide under Fred, and while doing so, shot two repulsor blasts at Ansgar's face.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Ansgar yelled in pain. He pulled his hands to his face as if to ease the pain.

Hiro kept running toward Ansgar. Bad idea.

Ansgar had taken his hands away from his face, and instead had them lash out at Hiro with extended claws. Hiro was knocked to the side, and he crashed into Wasabi.

When they both got up off of the floor, Wasabi looked furious. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I think it's pretty obvious that i'm trying to help," Hiro replied.

"You're supposed to be shutting down the portal."

"No you're not!" Ansgar yelled as he slammed his forearms into the space where Hiro and Wasabi had been standing, but they had both leaped out of the way. Baymax had finally gotten up, (he could fly, punch through walls, and detect any disease imaginable, yet he couldn't get up in under five minutes) and he was now on Ansgar. Literally, Baymax had jumped on Ansgar's back. Hiro never taught him that, where did he… Gogo.

"What are you doing here?" Gogo had noticed Hiro's presence. "You're supposed to-"

"I already tried," Wasabi said.

Fred had run up to join the group. He was breathing pretty heavily. "I'm… gonna… take a breather. Baymax… looks like he has this. Wait what's Hiro doing-"

"I came because Ansgar's the bigger problem here," Hiro interrupted. "Shutting down the portal's not enough. If we take Ansgar down, the portal won't really be a problem."

"Oh yeah?" Gogo said skeptically, her arms crossed. "What happens if something comes out of that thing? We all saw on the news what happened in New York. Do you really want that to happen here?"

"If something was going to come out of the portal, it would've done so by now. I _will _shut down the portal, but Ansgar comes first."

"Hey has anyone seen Honey Lemon?" Fred asked. Had he heard a word Hiro had said?

Wait a minute. Honey Lemon was still hurt. Hiro had just left her there. He knew she told her to, but looking back at it now, it seemed like he had left his friend to die.

"Over here," Honey Lemon said weakly from across the room.

Everyone ran to her. Her cut looked like it had gotten bigger, or maybe that was just Hiro's imagination.

"Holy shit!" Fred yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Clearly a lie.

"_That,_" Wasabi motioned to the large cut, "doesn't look 'fine'."

"Here, I gotcha." Fred picked Honey Lemon up off the ground.

"Hiro we can't hold out much longer," Gogo said. "Baymax can fend off Ansgar, but I don't think he has much battery left."

Hiro looked around. The destroyed lab where a slowing Baymax was getting his ass handed to him by a giant lizard. The portal, in which something horrible might emerge at any moment. And then Honey Lemon's leg. Everything was going to hell, fast, and Hiro didn't know what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw Coulson, Skye, and May come up the flight of stairs, guns raised.

"What the hell are you doing?" Coulson asked Hiro. "We need that portal shut down."

Hiro was silent.

"Hiro."

"No," he said.

"What?"

"No," Hiro said a bit louder. "We need to take Ansgar down. He's kidnapped me, forced me to build a weapon, threatened my family and friends, and is now a nine foot lizard trying to show aliens how tough he is. _He's _the priority. _He _needs to be shut down." Hiro didn't feel to sure about that last bit. He was just trying to sound cool. But his words were enough to sway Coulson.

"Alright then. Then what do we do? If we don't shut down the portal then what do we do?"

Hiro looked to the portal, than to Ansgar, who had Baymax in a headlock. A plan had formed. A beautiful plan involving aerial maneuvers, movie logic, and hopefully explosions. "Ansgar wanted to go to space so bad, well we're gonna give him a first class trip."

"What?" May asked. "We're trying to _stop _Ansgar from going in there. Putting him in would be giving him what he wants."

"We're trying to stop armies from coming through that thing, but if I close up the portal after putting Ansgar through it, he'll be trapped, and nothing can get through."

"It can't be _that _simple," Skye said.

"Oh but it is," Hiro said, sounding like some sort of a professor giving a lecture. Movie logic: check.

"Alright, so how do we do it?" Fred asked, Honey Lemon still in his arms.

"Gather 'round children, gather 'round." Hiro had everyone in a huddle now. He explained how he was going to have both of the teams draw Ansgar near the portal, giving Hiro and Baymax enough space between Ansgar and the end of the room to push him into the portal. Simple.

"Why don't you just have Baymax carry him into the portal?" Wasabi asked. His question was answered when Ansgar grabbed Baymax by the arm and swung him around like a rag doll. It was miraculous that Ansgar managed to stay focused on Baymax this entire time.

"Right," Wasabi said. "Element of surprise it is."

"Okay," Hiro said. "You guys go draw him down there. I'll get Baymax ready, and when he's close enough to the portal, we're gonna push him in."

"What about Honey Lemon?" Wasabi asked.

"I'll watch her," Skye offered. "Simmons has been teaching me to help wounds heal without any equipment. It won't work for long though, so we'll have to get her back to the bus."

"Can he hear us?" Fred asked, eying the battle between Baymax and Ansgar. "I mean, he's like a giant lizard now. Can't lizards hear really well?"

"He doesn't even have _ears_ now," Gogo pointed out.

"I don't think now's the time to be discussing the physical appearance of a giant lizard," Coulson said. "Let's go."

Fred put set Honey Lemon down on the other end of the lab, away from the fight. Skye stayed with her

Coulson went into the center of the room, where Baymax and Ansgar had been fighting.

"Baymax stop!" Hiro yelled. He needed Baymax to stop fighting Ansgar so that Coulson could get his attention. As soon as Baymax stopped, Ansgar threw him across the room. Hiro hated to watch his brother's greatest creation get tossed around like that, but he needed Baymax for what he had planned.

Coulson fired off three shots into Ansgar's right arm, and May did the same. The bullets did the same thing they had done when the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers had fired; they popped out of Ansgar's body, and the wounds healed. But, it was enough to get his attention.

Ansgar roared with rage. Now that he was a lizard, he seemed to do that more than he talked. Coulson and May ran for the flight of stairs with Ansgar in tow.

"Guys, go with them," Hiro said as he began helping Baymax off the ground. "Get him near the portal."

"Dude we got it," Fred said. "You just do your flying thing."

Hiro watched as his friends jumped over the rail and into the larger lab area. He needed to do his part as they did there's. He climbed on to Baymax's back, and activated his wings.

Now that he was a bit higher, Hiro could now see what was going on beneath the rail. Ansgar was being circled by both teams. He was being easily distracted by everyone attacking him one at a time, making it hard for him to pick a target. Hiro began to wonder if the lizard serum was the best thing to ever happen to him. Sure he was stronger, faster, and more agile, but he wasn't as smart. He was being easily distracted by something that had nothing to do with what he was trying to accomplish. Ansgar would've never been so easily sidetracked. But that played into the team's hands whether Ansgar knew it or not.

"Baymax, thrusters," Hiro said.

As he was instructed, Baymax, after getting a running start, leapt into the air like he was doing a dolphin dive, and his thrusters roared to life. Aerial maneuvers: check.

Ansgar was right in front of the portal. Right where Hiro needed him to be. Ansgar turned around when he heard the roar of the thrusters, but not soon enough. Baymax's fist collided with Ansgar's chest, and the world felt like it was going on slow motion. Ansgar was flying toward the dark, murky portal, and the look on his face was priceless. Well, all his faces looked the same now, but Hiro had a wild imagination.

Hiro was about to pull up, but something grabbed his arm. Ansgar's teal, scaley hand was wrapped around Hiro's arm, and threatened to rip it off if Hiro tried to tug away. As Ansgar flew into the portal, as did Hiro without Baymax, who had pulled up in the nick of time.

He didn't quite know how to describe it. Going through the portal was like opening a freezer, and feeling the cool icy blast hit you. As soon as Hiro passed through the portals edges, that's what he felt. Ansgar tumbled, and Hiro along with him. At least there was solid ground.

Hiro had landed on his chest, and his eyes went wide when he lifted up his head to check his surroundings.

The landscape was nothing but barren rock. It looked like the entire place was made out of dark concrete, with large and small rock formations here and there. About fifty feet or so feet from where Hiro landed, a very large, rock formation stood tall, like a mini-mountain. What made this one different from the rest was the fact that it seemed to have stairs carved into it. Was someone… something living here?

It wasn't what was around Hiro that astounded him. It was what loomed above that made Hiro question everything he knew about outer space. The sky wasn't all black. In fact, much of it was covered in a streams of bright red, like nebulas that had been smeared across the sky. Rock that must've been from the land he was standing on floated through the air… er… space. The place looked like it wasn't holding together very well. Hiro saw island sized pieces of the rock floating in place. But what really caught Hiro's eye were the planets. They dotted the dark-red sky above Hiro, about eight or nine. They were all so close to where Hiro was, that he was afraid that one might fall from the sky and crush him. Another thing was, they seemed to be on the verge of crumbling. All of them were covered in cracks, and a few even had mile long holes, like something had ripped out entire chunks of land. None of them looked like they were supporting any life.

Everything around Hiro astounded him. He only got to take in the view for a short while, and then he noticed Ansgar get to his feet. Hiro would've thought his first instinct would be to kill him, but instead, he was gazing at the bright desolate sky as Hiro had.

"Magnificent," Ansgar said to himself. Hiro wondered if Ansgar had forgotten if he were there. "Entire worlds that we had no knowledge of. Entire worlds that we have yet to discover. Creatures that wish to attack us at first sight. They have another thing coming."

"It only happened once Ansgar," Hiro said. He stood up now and face Ansgar. "That was one species of aliens that tried to kill us. And we defeated them."

Ansgar craned his head toward Hiro, much like an alert parrot. "Once? That's a lie. First, it was the Destroyer, that came all the way from Asgard and leveled a small town. Then the Chitauri came, and they left New York in ruins. Then came the dark elf that almost plunged this universe into darkness. All of this S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to hide from us. All of this we should know, but didn't. The world doesn't _really _know what's going on, but I do."

"You think you can change all of that yourself? Man, lizard serum's one hell of a drug." Hiro tried to joke to stop himself from freaking out. Here he was, in an unknown part of space, facing a nine foot lizard who was already a psychopath beforehand. None of this made sense.

"I will change more in one day than S.H.I.E.L.D. has in years. Look around you. This is the same area the Chitauri came from. They were living in holes in the ground. Mankind is more civilized in every way."

"Riiiiiight. Because you're _perfect _example of that."

"Can't you see? We've been fearing these neanderthals. Why? They're nothing but beasts seeking destruction."

"You actually _are _a perfect example of that."

"I'm a man representing the human race."

"You're nothing but asshole guided by fear."

Hiro touched a nerve.

Ansgar lashed out at Hiro. He sprang from his spot a few feet away from Hiro, and would've sunk his claws into his skin if Hiro hadn't leapt out of the way.

Hiro spun around and shot a repulsor blast that made contact with Ansgar's chest. Not as effective as the face. Ansgar charged Hiro, and Hiro began to play matador with him. Every time Ansgar charged at Hiro, he would move out of the way at the last minute, causing Ansgar to stumble over his own weight.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." Ansgar looked to the large mountain-like rock formation with the carved out stairs. "Is there anyone here to face me?!" Ansgar screamed. "Anyone to show me your worth as a species?!"

Nothing happened at first. Then came the thumping. It was almost like miniature thunderstorms. Then a large, dark figure came down the stairs. The shadow the rock formation made covered the figures body, but Hiro could tell it was huge.

"And who might be foolish enough to want to face me?" The voice was the deepest thing Hiro had ever heard. But it wasn't the voice, it was the language it was speaking. Aliens knew english?

Ansgar hesitated before answering. He must have been just as surprised about the english thing as Hiro was. Or maybe it was just solely the fact that someone had answered his calls. "I… I am Ansgar Teufel. I've come to… represent the strength of Earth."

Everyone was silent for a moment. This was actually happening. Hiro was only a mere fifty feet from an _actual _alien. It, or rather he from the sound of the voice, didn't seem like one of the aliens that had attacked New York. The figure was much larger. What was Ansgar going to do now? He said he was going to play the offensive for Earth by attacking any alien that came his way, but from the looks of things, he didn't expect to actually _find _anything to fight. He seemed scared shitless now that he was faced with one.

"Earth?" the alien said. "I was told that Earth wasn't something to trifle with. I wasn't sure if it was because they had skill that allowed them to defeat the Chitauri, or if it was just dumb luck. But now that I see that two of them came to _my _sanctuary to face me, i'd have to say dumb luck."

"_You're_ the fool if you think you can just talk to someone of my importance like you are," Ansgar spat.

"Don't lecture me about importance. You are just a microscopic blip in space and time. Nothing would change if you were to just… disappear."

"Is that a threat? Yet another example of the savagery of the extraterrestrial-"

In the blink of an eye, the figure was inches away from Ansgar's face, clenching his throat with his large hands.

You come into my domain seeking war, and you think you can talk down to me? You're weak." Ansgar was thrown to the ground, hard. "Ignorant." The alien kicked Ansgar in the gut, harder. "And you're supposed to represent the human race?" Ansgar retaliated. He leapt off the ground and decked the alien in the jaw. The alien didn't seem hurt. He quickly turned around and punched Ansgar in the chest in an uppercut motion. Hiro could see the alien clearly now. He was just as tall as Ansgar, maybe even taller. He was downed head to toe in what appeared to be golden armor, and his skin was a dark purple color. Hiro probably wouldn't find him menacing had it not been for his display of strength against Ansgar. He seemed to notice Hiro's presence, but was more focused on Ansgar.

The two clashed. It was most definitely the most impressive battle Hiro had ever seen.

"Hiro," a soft voice spoke, causing Hiro to jump. Standing behind Hiro was Baymax, in all his reed glory.

"Baymax? How did you…?" Hiro looked behind the large robot. The portal was still open. Oh no. The portal was still opened. If that weird purple guy got through, who knew what he could do? "We need to get out of here."

"It would not be wise to stay here any longer," Baymax said. "The temperatures here are severely low." Hiro hadn't even noticed the cold except for when he first went through the portal. Wait, forget the cold!

"Come on!" Hiro yelled as he sprinted to the portal. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how slow Baymax was. "Oh for god's sake!" Hiro began pulling on the robot's arm.

The alien wasn't as distracted as Hiro thought. He quickly noticed the portal after Hiro began running to it.

"What is this?" he said, causing Hiro stop dead in his tracks. He could've kept running, but for some reason, he found himself stuck to that one spot. "Tesseract energy? I've gone through the trouble of sending an army to find the cube. Now I find it here in my very dwelling."

"Baymax, he's not human right?" Hiro asked.

"No," the robot replied. "He is not human, but I am having trouble determining-"

"Than rocket fist him."

"Does he pose a danger to your life."

"He just kicked Ansgar's ass, and would most likely snap me like a twig. So yes."

Without any more questions, Baymax extended his right arm, and his fist shot out at the alien. _WHAM! _Right in the chest. The alien was sent flying, crashing into the mini-mountain he had originated from. That seemed to catch him by surprise. Baymax's fist quickly returned to him via mini-thrusters.

"Let's get out of here!" he told the robot as he dragged him to the portal. The alien was dazed. Good. That bought Hiro some time to close the portal.

The two ran for the portal, and Baymax finally began running by himself, and even jumped through the portal, taking Hiro with him. Hiro looked back and saw nothing but the dazed alien and the bloody, unmoving form of Ansgar.

It was the opposite feeling going through the portal the other way. Hiro was met with a wave of warmth when he breached the portal, but then landed on the hard metal floor, so it was a win-lose situation.

"Hiro!" he heard Gogo scream as she ran up to help him off the floor. "Are you alright? What-"

"No time!" he yelled as he scrambled to get to the generator. If he didn't shut down the portal, that thing was going to come through and raise all sorts of hell. Hiro began working on the wires. Just a few more twists and connections and the portal would be no more.

"Hiro what the hell is that thing?!" he heard Fred yell. Obviously he was talking about the large purple alien that was going to jump through the portal at any moment.

"Uh, you won't have to worry about that if I can get this to work," Hiro said, trying to connect two wires.

"It's getting closer," May said.

"I'm trying."

"Hiro hurry!" Coulson yelled.

Hiro didn't know what else to do. That thing was going to come through the portal at any moment, and Hiro still couldn't reverse the portal. He could only think of one option at that moment.

"Baymax!" he yelled, giving up on the generator. "Smash the portal!"

"Hiro, that would not be very safe, The energy-"

"Smash it!" Hiro yelled once more. This time, Baymax didn't argue.

He lifted his large fists over his head, and smashed them against the side of the portal. Hiro ran up to see the effects. The portal was still active. And the alien was still running towards it.

"Again!" Hiro yelled.

Baymax rammed his fists into the portal device. This time the side cracked a bit, causing the portal to waver. It wasn't shut down yet.

"Again!"

Once more, Baymax's fists were rammed into the portal device. Then it was all over. The device's side had completely given way, causing the portal to fade away, and the alien was left yelling in anger. Nothing was coming through that portal. Not ever again

All was silent.

"What did you just do?!" Coulson yelled

"It's called thinking on my feet," Hiro said. "I couldn't reroute the energy fast enough, so destroying the portal was the second best thing."

"Where do you think that energy is now," May asked, motioning toward the remains of the portal device. Hiro saw what she meant.

The blue glow that had once been in the portal device was now seeping out of the wreckage. It was eating away at the ground, and was getting bigger.

"We need to get out of here," Coulson said as he began running toward the staircase. Everyone else followed. Hiro didn't look back as he ran but he could hear the noise of the energy expanding, and soon it would cover the entire island.

* * *

The view was amazing.

Hiro and everyone else had gotten to the quinjets before the energy had reached the outside of the facility. Fred had grabbed Honey Lemon on their way out, and any surviving S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers were taken as well. Hiro watched as the energy swallowed the entire island in a blue glow.

Pretty soon, the land island had completely caved in on itself, leaving nothing behind but the… well nothing. The island was gone, and nothing but ocean remained where it once was. Hiro saw his microbots become consumed in the blue glow. At least no one could get their hands on them now. That eased Hiro a little.

Ansgar was gone as well, most likely beaten to death by the alien. Hiro was still trying to process that. It was funny really. Ansgar had gone through all of that trouble to go to outer space so he could prove how strong he was, only to have his ass handed to him by the first alien he came across.

"Now what?" Hiro asked, sort of to himself as he gazed out the window.

"Now," Wasabi said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "we go home."

"He's right," Coulson said. "I think you've just about completed your goal of taken Ansgar down one way or another. And HYDRA most likely has bigger problems to worry about now than you. I'd say it's safe to return home."

Hiro was still looking out the window. Home. Home to Aunt Cass. Home to his normal life. Well about as normal a life as a superhero can have. He'd been so used to the action of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent lately, he didn't know if he could adjust.

Then he remembered how much he didn't like seeing so many god damn explosions and giant lizards. And he also remembered how much he missed being with his friends and his Aunt Cass.

He was going home now. For real. No obstacles, no surprises.

Just return.

* * *

**(A/N) You guys know how when you're writing, and you don't like what it is you wrote? Then during a different time of the day you write something else on the same chapter, and you really like it? That's how i've been feeling ALL this week writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. Seriously. ENJOY IT! It took me so long to write this one. 17 whole pages. This isn't the last chapter. There's the next one, and maybe an epilogue if i'm up for it. I'm sure most of you can guess who the alien was. I dropped enough hints so i'm not going to tell you. Seriously if you don't know… Google it or something. Or ask someone. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	12. Chapter 11 Home

**Chapter 11: Home**

The quinjets weren't going in the direction of Hiro's house. They were heading for the airport.

"Uh, Coulson?" Hiro asked, noticing their location. "Where are we going? I thought you were taking me home."

"Well," Coulson began, "your friend has a pretty bad gash in her leg. Simmons can treat it back at the Bus. Once we've done all we can do we'll send you on your way." Hiro looked to the far side of the quinjet. Honey Lemon was lying down next to Fred. She was asleep… Hiro hoped.

"Thank you," Hiro said.

"Well we're not just gonna leave her-"

"No, I mean for everything. You saved me, helped me save my friends and Aunt Cass, and told me about my parents. I don't care if you were just doing your job."

"Well, we were. We're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It's what we do. We try to protect this world."

"Krei said this world wasn't worth protecting. That the only way to thrive is to get rid of the old world and rebuild from the ground up."

"Don't listen to any of that HYDRA brainwashing crap. This world _is _worth defending. That's why the Avengers were created."

Hiro knew HYDRA were the bad guys, but he began to wonder if Krei was right. What was so great about this world? New threats emerged every day. Threats that made people more insecure about everyday life. There was the attack on New York, HYDRA, and the dark Elf incident. But then Hiro began to wonder how rebuilding the world would be any different. Wouldn't threats emerge anyway? What would change? The situation Earth was in was going to get a lot worse before it got better. This Earth was all we had. We have to defend it. No matter how broken down and corrupt it may seem.

The quinjets landed vertically near the Bus. Hiro wanted to figure out how to use thrusters like that. They would really make it easier for Baymax to take off.

Everyone exited the quinjets, except for the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers who took off once everyone was out. The back of the bus was opened, where Simmons and Fitz were to greet them.

"Fitz," Coulson said, walking onto the Bus. "Where were you? I called you about an our ago. Were you here the whole time?"

Fitz looked confused. "I didn't get a call from you."

"What?"

"HYDRA must've been blocking our communications," May said.

"What happened to you guys?" Simmons asked.

"Long story," Coulson replied. "But right now, she needs your help." Coulson pointed to Fred who was carrying Honey Lemon.

"Oh of course. Bring her into the lab." Simmons motioned Fred to carry Honey Lemon into her small lab space.

"What is that?" Fitz was gazing at Baymax.

"I am Baymax," Baymax replied, "your personal healthcare companion."

"_That's _Baymax?"

"Yup," Hiro said, feeling full of pride.

"You said he was a healthcare companion, not a freaking tank." Fitz was walking around Baymax, trying to examine him.

"That's just his armor. Underneath he's like a big marshmallow."

"How does he work?"

Hiro had a devilish smile across his face. "Like this." Hiro punched Fitz hard on the shoulder. It probably wouldn't have hurt normally, but Hiro still had his gauntlets on.

"Ow!" Fitz yelled rubbing his shoulder. "Why would you do that?!"

"Judging by your current brain activity, you are in pain," Baymax said. "You seem to have a small bruise on your shoulder. I would recommend you hold a bag of ice to the area of injury to reduce the pain."

"Anyone could have guessed that."

"I have also deduced by scanning your brain that you are recovering from cerebral hypoxia."

"How… how does he know that?"

"It's kinda what he's programmed to do," Hiro replied. "What's cerebral hypoxia?"

"Cerebral hypoxia occurs when the brain is deprived of oxygen for a long period of time," Baymax explained. "Cerebral hypoxia can cause uncoordinated movement, hallucinations, and in severe cases, can put one in a coma."

"Jeez. What happened Fitz?"

"It's… nothing, don't worry about it." It obviously wasn't 'nothing', but Fitz looked like he really didn't want to talk about the subject, like something bad had happened to him. Hiro decided it was best to leave him alone.

"So how long is it going to take for Simmons to be done with Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked Coulson trying to change the subject.

"It should only take a few more minutes," Coulson said. "Trust me. Simmons is the best at what she does."

Hiro watched through the glass of Simmons' lab. She was spraying some kind of strange chemical on Honey Lemon's leg, which Honey Lemon could probably identify in a second.

"So," Gogo said, looking around. "This is where you've been for the past week?"

"Well, yeah. I stayed because I thought HYDRA would have more of a reason to come after you guys if I was with you."

"Well we kicked HYDRA's ass when they came for us. You were worried about nothing."

"I just felt safer being away from you guys. I wouldn't know how to go one if I caused something to happen to you guys."

"Hey, we're fine," Wasabi said. "We're not going anywhere, and if we do, it wouldn't be your fault."

Hearing his friends words made him feel better. But he still couldn't help the fact that he was reckless. He was always scared that he was going to get his friends hurt, during missions or just pulling stupid stunts. Or maybe he was just thinking about how he could've saved Tadashi.

It took about five minutes for Simmons to treat Honey Lemon's leg. She came out of the lab, Fred having to support her at first, with gauze wrapped around her cut leg.

"I sprayed a healing agent on her leg," Simmons said. "It's like Helen Cho's cradle technology, but the skin won't rebuild as fast. That's what the gauze is for."

"Thank you," Honey Lemon said. I don't even feel the pain anymore."

"Just don't go doing anything extreme on that leg for a few days."

Hiro had called his Aunt Cass to come pick up him and the rest of the team from the airport. Throughout the phonecall, she was in tears over hearing her nephew's voice. She could barely keep it together.

Everyone was now waiting outside the airport terminal. Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons were there to say goodbye to Hiro. Coulson was wearing sunglasses even though it was like, sunset. Hiro guessed it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. thing.

"You no Hiro," Coulson said, "you thanked us, but I never properly thanked you."

"For what?" Hiro asked.

"Without you, we would've never known what Ansgar was doing here. You led us right to one of HYDRA's most important leaders."

"Eh, you know… it's what I do."

"You uncover the identities of important terrorists?"

"No, I get in people's way."

That earned Hiro a slight laugh from Coulson.

"Can I keep Baymax?" Fitz asked, still examining the robot.

"Yeaaaaah, no," Hiro said. "He's not mine to give away.

"How did you program so many medical procedures into him?" Simmons asked.

"I didn't. My brother did."

"Will we get to meet him?"

That question left Hiro silent for a while.

"He, uh… he's not here anymore."

"Where is he?"

"No, he's not… anywhere anymore."

Simmons seemed to finally catch on to what Hiro was trying to say. "Oh, i'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine," Hiro said. "Baymax was the last thing Tadashi ever made. He's also the greatest thing."

"Tadashi must've been a great guy," Fitz said.

"He was," Hiro said, looking at Baymax. "He was."

A few minutes later, Aunt Cass's van pulled into the terminal. The first thing Hiro did was run up and give her a death hug.

"Hiro," she sobbed. "You're actually here." She was running her fingers through the boy's hair.

"Yeah Aunt Cass. I'm here. And i'm never going anywhere ever again."

It felt amazing to see Aunt Cass again. They hugged for longer than any two people should.

"Where were you?" she asked, still hugging Hiro.

"I think that story can wait. It's been a really, REALLY long day." That was an understatement.

Everyone piled into Aunt Cass's van except for Baymax, who was sitting on top of the van, and Hiro who was talking to Coulson.

"Well," Hiro said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"With you and your team's ability to get into trouble, i'm sure we'll meet again."

"Speaking of which, now that you've seen that my team and I can handle ourselves, you're gonna stop having S.H.I.E.L.D. agents spying on us, right?"

"Goodbye Hiro," Coulson said as he shook Hiro's hand and began making his way back to the Bus. Hiro wasn't sure if the spying thing was gonna stop though.

Hiro climbed into the passenger seat of Cass's van. Everyone had big smiles across their faces. As the van left the airport, Hiro could see the Bus soaring through the skies. Hiro had only been on it for a couple of days, but he was going to miss Coulson and his team. But, it was like Coulson said, the Big Hero 6 had a tendency to find trouble wherever they went.

But the Bus couldn't replace San Fransokyo any day. The people on board couldn't replace jis friends or Aunt Cass.

He was finally right where he belonged.

He was finally home.

* * *

Coulson nonchalantly entered the Box. Inside sat Alistair Krei, his head held low.

"Why the long face?" Coulson asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't have to say anything to you," Krei spat.

"I'm not saying that you do. I'm just here, hoping that if you have any important information to share, you'll do so."

"Important? What would the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. want that's so important?"

"I think you've seen this before," Coulson held out a tablet in front of Krei's face. There was an image on it that displayed the very object Coulson had been searching for for months. Loki's scepter.

"That thing?" Krei said. "I've only seen that thing like twice."

"So you _do _know what it is?"

"I don't know what is, i've just seen it before."

"Well how about when it wasn't on the island with Ansgar? Where was he always sending it?"

"I remember saying that I don't have to tell you jack."

"You don't have to, but you will."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you can tell us where Ansgar was sending it to, we'll set you loose."

This caught Krei's attention. "Bullshit."

"You were only affiliated with HYDRA because of your ties to the government, and your bank account. You were only a head for about three months right? You won't be set free, but your sentence could be reduced to as little as five years."

Krei pondered the idea for a moment. "Five years?"

"Yes."

"That's all i'll have to do."

"If you tell us where the scepter is."

"Antarctica."

"What?"

"HYDRA, they have a base in Antarctica where they've been experimenting with powered people. They've been using the scepter there."

Coulson smiled. "Thank you for your time."

"Thanks for reducing it." Krei didn't sound like he meant that thank you, but Coulson had his information. That scepter had caused too many problems, and now Coulson knew where it was. He walked out of the Box, leaving Krei by himself.

Coulson picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He was calling his 'superiors'.

The man who answered the phone had a deep voice. "_Hello?" _

"Director Fury," Coulson said walking down the halls of the Bus. "We've found it."

* * *

**(A/N) And that is a wrap folks! THE END. How couldn't I put Coulson in at the end? It's MARVEL. Thank you guys so much for reading this story, and for reviewing, it really means a lot to me when you guys take time out of your day to read my stories. My next fanfic will be another Big Hero 6 one, and I think it's the best plot i've ever come up with. I thought it up in my think box while riding my dirt bike. Really gets those brain muscle flowing. It's going to be called "What Would You Do?" so look out for that name. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


End file.
